Out Of Town
by iamnotavampire2
Summary: Damon wants to leave for a while, just wanting to get out of state, but what happens when Elena says that she wants him to take her away with him?
1. Decisions

I have a new story out. Well duh, cause if you're reading this, it's because it is a new story. ;) Anyway so here's the details.

**Summary: **Damon wants to leave for a while, just wanting to get out of state, but what happens when Elena says that she wants him to take her away with him?

**Main Characters/Pairings: **Damon, Elena, Stefan and Damon/Elena, very, very little Stefan/Elena

**Rating: **It's a T, like the usual. Damon-ness, sexually suggestive content, and snarky comebacks.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of the show and or book called the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

Out Of Town

Chapter One: Decisions

Damon walked down the streets of Mystic Falls groaning at all the familiar faces, he needed a change of scenery. Something new, something fresh, something... delectable, but don't get him wrong about the girls of Mystic Falls, they had some insane tasting blood, but he could just imagine the taste of one girl in particular, Elena Gilbert, he could guess that her blood was the sweetest of them all. Damon smirked at the thought as he got to the front doors of the boarding house, hatching a plan, also as he listened to the bickering couple upstairs.

* * *

"Stefan! Stop! I have asked you to tell me the truth, a hundred times, maybe a thousand! But you still think that you need to lie to protect me! I'm not fragile like a doll!" Elena growled at Stefan.

"Elena, I didn't want you to know, it's a hard concept to understand!" Stefan said angrily, but yet trying to stay calm.

"Are you calling me stupid? Telling me that I can't understand the fact that my birth father is John? I had to get that information from Damon!" Elena spat at him.

"I didn't want you to be angry! And what is with you and Damon? You talk to him everyday, you guys even watch movies together late at night while I hunt!" Stefan said starting to lose control of his temper.

"Damon and I are _friends_ Stefan, it's what friends do, we talk and do stuff together." Elena retorted.

"I'd prefer it if you would be _friends _more often with Bonnie than my brother, Elena, I just don't want..." He was cut off with Elena yelling. "What? History to repeat itself? Well you certainly don't have to worry about it anymore, Stefan."

"What?" Stefan asked hopeful that she was going to steer clear of Damon.

"Because we're through, I'm done, this is the umpteenth time that you have lied straight to my face." Elena said as she walked out of his bedroom.

"Elena wait!" Stefan called.

"No! Go Away!" Elena said as she rushed down the stairs, forgetting her bag in the process, but just grabbing her car keys as she stormed out of the house. She opened the front door in a huff and then accidently ran into Damon.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she stepped out of the way of him. Damon cocked his head at her as she walked away from him and starting her car to leave. He walked inside, but just to get on Stefan's nerves, he waved at her, and to his surprise, she waved back quickly before taking off. He walked into to see an angry Stefan, a forgotten bag, and a small necklace on the floor.

* * *

Elena drove off angrily and then stopped off at a corner store to get chocolate and ice cream, even if she was the one who broke up with him, she still needed the sugar more than anything.

She paid for the stuff and then walked back to her car, while muttering things under her breath about Stefan and his stupidness. She drove all the way back until she was at her house and just towards the kitchen as she saw Jeremy in the middle of a fight between Jenna and John. This made her mad. Whoop-de-freaking-doo! You slept together! Get over it.

She got into the kitchen without breaking up the fight, grabbing a bowl, spoon and the ingredients that she had just got and then she got her food arranged to the way she wanted it before attempting to walk up the stairs. She was quickly interupted by John stepping in front of her, she looked over to Jenna to see her now in the living room, trying to play video games with Jeremy, but failing miserably.

"Can I help you?" Elena asked as she tried to step around him quickly, but her path was blocked again. She scowled and then he said something, "Something wrong in vampire paradise?"

"Shut up, _Dad._" She spat as if the word, dad, was poison to her. John's eyes went wide and he looked at her confused. "How did you find out? Did your vampire boyfriend tell you that?"

"No, he doesn't tell me anything, and he's NOT my boyfriend anymore, I actually got my information from Damon..." She said and took the opportunity to walk away and up to her room, as she ascended the stairs, she came to the conclusion that she needed to get away, no matter where too.

* * *

Damon smirked as he thought about his plan, leave town for a month or two, come back, see if Elena's dating his brother, and if not, sweep her off her feet. He first had to say goodbye to his favorite little human, maybe get her more aggravated, and give her the bag that she forgot when she stormed out of the house.

He easily leapt up onto the window and knocked loudly on it, causing Elena to jump and almost spill whatever was in the bowl that she had. She placed the bowl down and looked to the window. She smiled at him and she opened it up.

"Hey, you forgot something in the midst of your outburst." Damon said with a smirk. Elena glared and said, "After that many lies, I think I deserved an outburst." Elena shot back.

"Fair enough, I've had a couple of those when I spend to much time with him too." He said causing Elena to laugh. Then he transferred in serious Damon, "But I actually came to say goodbye for a while."

"What?" Elena asked as she put her bag down and turned to face him, almost looking shocked.

"I'm just leaving the state for a month, you know, get away from it all, meaning Stefan." Damon said as he looked around her room.

"Where do you plan on going?" Elena asked as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"I dunno, maybe Vegas, maybe California, or New York." Damon said with a smirk. Elena got up and stood to him and said a few words that shocked Damon, "Take me with you."

* * *

**_This is your new story! It's more of an introduction to the story, just getting the stuff figured out, so review telling me what you think! This is going to be an oober long story! But I could go to any three of those places! Which one do YOU want to see Damon and Elena in together? If he allows her to go? Vegas, Cali, or New York? Tell me in the reviews!_**

**_~Taylor _**


	2. Preparations

_Ok, I am back, It's been a while huh? Well it's been a very long time since I've had the opportunity to write. So, last chapter was officially the best response in reviews I have EVER had for a first chapter... Anyway you guys voted but something was brought up to my attention. I have TWO Damon and Elena stories in California already! I totally forgot about Only He Remembered and Sonny with a Chance Of Vampires! SO it's down to two! Read to find out what the hell I have chosen! _

**Previously: **

**"Hey, you forgot something in the midst of your outburst." Damon said with a smirk. Elena glared and said, "After that many lies, I think I deserved an outburst." Elena shot back.**

**"Fair enough, I've had a couple of those when I spend to much time with him too." He said causing Elena to laugh. Then he transferred in serious Damon, "But I actually came to say goodbye for a while."**

**"What?" Elena asked as she put her bag down and turned to face him, almost looking shocked.**

**"I'm just leaving the state for a month, you know, get away from it all, meaning Stefan." Damon said as he looked around her room.**

**"Where do you plan on going?" Elena asked as she sat on the edge of her bed.**

**"I dunno, maybe Vegas, maybe California, or New York." Damon said with a smirk. Elena got up and stood to him and said a few words that shocked Damon, "Take me with you."**

**

* * *

**

Out Of Town

Chapter Two: Preparations

"Hmm, why do you want to go with me?" Damon asked after Elena had just asked him to take her with him to wherever the hell he wanted.

"I want to get out of here, I don't want to deal with Stefan, John, or the fact that Jeremy isn't talking to me still." Elena said as she recalled the events since Founder's Day. That was a shitstorm and a half.

"So you want me to take you out of your little town and into my car and to a random city?" Damon asked, he was definitely caught off guard with this one.

"Yes." Elena simply said as she got up and smiled at him. He smiled back and cursed at himself for smiling at her, he wasn't supposed to smile, ever.

"You'll be at my mercy for a good month or two." Damon warned and Elena frowned. "It sounds as if you're trying to talk me out of it."

"Pick you up at six, be ready or I leave you." Damon smirked and then disappeared out of the window, just leaving behind the smell of cologne and leather. A scent all made of Damon. Elena froze wondering why she was thinking of Damon's scent. She rolled her eyes but grabbed a large suitcase and started to pack.

* * *

Damon was giddy all the way back to the boarding house, something that he was never before, not even when Katherine had suggested that he turn him. Elena had just practically begged him to take her with him to wherever he was going, not even worrying where they were going. It was just on whim. Oh, how Saint Stefan would be sulking over this. But just as he thought that he received a text.

_Can we not tell Stefan or as a matter of fact, anyone that we're leaving? I don't want to deal with a bunch of crap... I'm telling Jenna that I got accepted for school transfer in Canada. ~Elena._

Damon smirked at the text, it was almost as if she could read his mind. He smirked, was that a hint that she wanted to go to Canada? Because he was not living with the Polar Bears for a few months.

_Is this your way of telling me you want to go to Canada? I am not freezing my ass off. I won't tell Stefan... you ruin all my fun. -D_

Damon walked back to the boarding house to a brooding Stefan in the living room, with a glass of, _WHAT THE HELL_ my scotch! What does he think he's doing with that? Just because he lost the girl does NOT mean he can raid my liquor. Damon thought as he rushed up to the bottle and pet it almost as if it was a dog.

"Poor baby! Stefan using you!" He whispered just loud enough for Stefan to turn to him and Damon bursted out laughing. "What the hell are you doing with my booze?"

"Drowning my self due to a fight that I do not want to talk about." Stefan said as he seemed to be clamping something in his hand. Damon nodded to it signaling that he wanted to know what it is and Stefan put it on the coffee table. "It's Elena's vervain necklace. I think this means that we're over." Stefan sighed.

"I think I figured that out when she wanted to talk to you in private, unless you thought you were getting laid." He laughed and then walked up the stairs grabbing his bag out of his closet and then turned around to Mr. Brooding himself.

"Can I help you?" Damon asked as he grabbed some of his clothes from the closet.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked. _Away, for two months, with the love of your life._Damon thought as he smirked at Stefan and said, "Away, for a month or so, just want to get out the way of your brooding." Damon said sarcastically before packing up more, wondering if Elena would bring the very naughty underwear in her drawer.

"Don't let me stop you then." Stefan spat before leaving. Damon cocked his head if had missed something that pissed him off more than usual. Like the break up would put him on edge, but what the hell did he have to get mad at him about, other than killing his best friend, taking his first girlfriend, sleeping with her, becoming friends with his new ex and almost killing that witchy girl... Bonnie? He hadn't done that much to piss him off.

Damon got out of his thoughts and continued packing for the trip, that was destined to be a good one, but only one detail left until he could leave, where the hell to go?

* * *

"Elena! I'm so happy! But why didn't you tell me that you were applying?" Jenna asked after Elena had used her excuse that she made up to move to Canada for a while.

"It was a school essay, I thought nothing of it. But apparently the people in Edmonton loved me, so I guess I'm leaving tonight. Damon's driving me to the airport though." Elena said, making up a lie on the spot.

"Damon? Stefan's brother? Why?" Jenna asked.

"He's a close friend, Bonnie's out of town and I broke up with Stefan." Elena said before smiling and walking away. "Wanna talk about that sweetie?"

"No. I'm good, I'm leaving in an hour. I'll see you in a few minutes ok?" Elena said as she walked up the stairs and packed up.

"Ok." She said as Elena got up to the top step to find John standing there. "I checked your text messages." He said angrily with her phone in his hand.

"Congratulations, do you want a cookie?" Elena asked glaring at him as she grabbed her cell and walked away to her room before her _dad_ grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

"You told Jenna that you're going to Canada, when you're really going on a road-trip with Damon? John asked.

"I've done it before, well not the lie part, but road-trip with Damon... why the hell do you care again?" Elena asked as she grabbed the last of her clothes and placed them into the suitcase that she had packed and ready to go for a few months, at least.

" know you have, you went to Georgia, went to a little bar, met a witch named Bree, you got kidnapped, Damon was attacked and then you stupidly saved his life." John said stating the facts and Elena just wanted it to be six already.

"What don't you know?" Elena asked rhetorically as she grabbed her bag and walked back down the stairs with it.

"I know a lot Elena, but I don't know why you would go! You're going to end up getting hurt or something!" John snapped as Jenna turned the corner and glared.

"John! Don't try and get Elena to stay! What the hell could possibly hurt her up in Canada? A rabid beaver? If I were her, I would be gone already, just to get away from you." Jenna spat. John glared as Elena glanced to the clock. 5:59. Thank god Damon's going to be here... Elena's thoughts were cut off by someone knocking on the door.

Elena smiled and opened it to Damon's smirking face. "Ready to go?" He asked smoothly as he received a wave from Jenna and a glare of John.

"Yup, let's go, now, please." She said leaving out of the door, without a goodbye from Jeremy. "Have fun in Edmonton!" Jenna called as she got into Damon's car. Elena looked over to Damon and he was laughing, "Edmonton?"

"It was a quick lie ok, so where are we going?" Elena asked. \

Damon smirked and said, "New York." Elena smiled, a month or so away from everything, a time out as Damon called it on their last road trip.

* * *

**I know that I'm horrible, I made you guys vote, and then you had to wait the whole freaking chapter to find out where they are going, but here's my thought process that some of the reviewers helped me see, I have to Cali stories, as said already, and Vegas is played out, and there aren't a lot of New York damon/elena stories, so review and tell me what you want to see happen there, and on the road... REVIEW, or the demon glowing kitty that I found on my street last night is going to eat you...**

**(I have nothing against Canadians! God Damn, I AM CANADIAN! Haha!) **


	3. Road Trip Part One

Ok, so three new stories out, this being one, so updates have been a little more delayed than usual, so enjoy!

**Previously:**

**"John! Don't try and get Elena to stay! What the hell could possibly hurt her up in Canada? A rabid beaver? If I were her, I would be gone already, just to get away from you." Jenna spat. John glared as Elena glanced to the clock. 5:59. Thank god Damon's going to be here... Elena's thoughts were cut off by someone knocking on the door.**

**Elena smiled and opened it to Damon's smirking face. "Ready to go?" He asked smoothly as he received a wave from Jenna and a glare of John.**

**"Yup, let's go, now, please." She said leaving out of the door, without a goodbye from Jeremy. "Have fun in Edmonton!" Jenna called as she got into Damon's car. Elena looked over to Damon and he was laughing, "Edmonton?"**

**"It was a quick lie ok, so where are we going?" Elena asked. **

**Damon smirked and said, "New York." Elena smiled, a month or so away from everything, a time out as Damon called it on their last road trip.**

**

* * *

**Out Of Town

Chapter Three: Road Trip... Part One

Elena and Damon had just left the town's limits and they were driving down the road at a reasonable speed, for Damon anyway, and in complete silence, even the radio wasn't on.

The silence seemed to become more comfortable as they drove further along the highway. Damon was feeling the tension between to the two and could sense that Elena was NOT a fan of it as she shifted in her seat. Finally he decided to say something.

"You're quiet for someone who never shuts up." Damon stated cockily as he looked over to her and then back to the road.

"I'm taking in the scenery." Elena said as she continued to look through the front window.

"You're taking in the whole 20 miles we are out of Mystic Falls? Elena you seem on edge." Damon stated.

"I'm fine Damon, really." She said almost as if trying to reassure herself, truth be told though, she was scared that she was going to say something wrong and that Damon would either stop the car and leave her somewhere or stop the car, drain her and then leave her on the side of the road. She gulped and Damon shot his eyes over to her and the look in hers made everything make sense.

"I'm not going to hurt you Elena, in anyway, so stop freaking out." Damon said taking her out of her trance of deep thinking.

"I know, just a little paranoid is all." Elena said as they continued driving. They drove for a few hours until midnight finally appeared on the radio of Damon's clock. Elena let out a small yawn and Damon smirked.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied as she leant onto the window.

"If you can stay awake for five more minutes, there's a small place on the side here that we can stop off at and get some sleep." Damon said pointing to a small town sign that said they were approaching.

"Ok." Elena simply said as they drove and finally arrived at a Holiday Inn.

"We are staying in a five star hotel when we get to New York, I hate these kinds of hotel chains." Damon said. Elena rolled her eyes as she walked in. "Ok, you're just too rich and spoiled." She joked.

"Would you want me any other way?" Damon asked as they got into the hotel lobby and walked to the check in desk.

"I suppose not." Elena said as Damon ordered two rooms. Elena tried to place down her card but Damon glared at her and put down his and shoved her away. "I can pay for my own..." Elean glared.

"Yeah, you can, but not tonight." Damon smirked. The woman at the counter smiled at Damon and handed him the keys to the rooms and then they walked off. They got into the elevator and Elena said, "I can pay for myself Damon, I don't need you to pay for anything."

"You probably only have a couple thousand in the bank Elena, I don't want you to waste it." Damon smirked. Elena glared and mumbled, "Try a couple hundred thousand." She looked away as Damon cocked his head at her as the door opened in front of them and Elena walked away to her room, leaving Damon confused, where would a 17 year old girl get a couple hundred thousand dollars from? Did she rob a bank or something?

Damon walked into his room and went to bed, as did Elena, in the room next to him.

* * *

Elena awoke to the bright sunlight pouring into the hotel room she was in. It was only 8:30 but Elena felt rejuvenated and happy already. Maybe it was a good thing to go with Damon, and get away from the annoying uncle and the ex-boyfriend deal.

Elena turned over to get away from the sunlight due to the fact that it was starting to hurt her eyes a little. She jumped back with a squeal when she saw Damon lounging beside her.

"Well Good morning to you too." He said with a wink.

"What the hell are you doing?" Elena asked as she covered herself up for a false sense of protection but Damon only smirked.

"I was up a few hours ago, so I decided I would wake you up." Damon smirked.

"You woke me up?" Elena asked confused. Damon smirked again and said, "I didn't but it was sure fun to watch your reactions when I poked you in your sleep." Elena glared and got up revealing her tight tank top and short pajama shorts.

"Nice..." Damon said as he leaned back into the bed as Elena bent down to get her toiletries and clothes. She glared yet again and made her way to the bathroom, hearing Damon laugh through the door.

* * *

"Ok, so 9 hours to New York. We should be able to make it there for 6." Damon said as he looked at the signs on the road.

"Great." Elena said with a smile. Damon smirked back wondering if they would be able to make another nine hours with each other, let alone a month or so.

* * *

_**Ok, I know that this is a shorty, but I wanted to update, just to say that HEY I'M STILL ALIVE! lol! Well I have a question for you! WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO DO IN NEW YORK? You tell me and I'll put it in with a thanks to you !**_

_**~Taylor **_


	4. Road Trip Part Two

_I'm back, I decided to update a different story other than this one, just because I wasn't in the mood to write this, but now I am! So here's your chapter! I am going to tell you that this takes place after the Damon/Katherine/Elena kiss, but John isn't dead. Just forget about that. And that Jeremy killed himself. But the kiss happened, and no one ever figured out that Katherine was there. _

**Previously: **

**"Ok, so 9 hours to New York. We should be able to make it there for 6." Damon said as he looked at the signs on the road.**

**"Great." Elena said with a smile. Damon smirked back wondering if they would be able to make another nine hours with each other, let alone a month or so.**

**

* * *

**

Out Of Town 

Chapter Four: Road Trip... Part Two

"Hey Jenna, is Elena here? I have to speak with her." Stefan said just as Jenna had opened the house to the Gilbert residence.

"She didn't tell you? She's in Canada on a transfer for a month or so. She said something about an essay that everyone did, and they picked hers." Jenna said happily. Stefan didn't want to ruin her mood by telling her that there was no essay, and that she wasn't in Canada. Stefan's panic set in, as he didn't know where she was either.

"Stefan?" Jenna asked. Stefan came out of his thinking and said, "Thanks, I'll just give her a call then." He said before walking off. He heard the door close and that's exactly when he ran into John.

"Stefan, what are you doing here? Is it the fact that my daughters gone?" John asked cockily. Stefan narrowed his eyes and said, "I don't hate you like Damon does, I really couldn't care about you."

"Interesting, so I guess you wouldn't care if I told you about Elena's presence." John said as he walked in leaving Stefan gaping on the driveway.

* * *

"Ok, so favourite movie?" Elena asked as Damon drove down the road, yes the had gotten past the awkward phase of driving, and were now listening to music and asking each other random questions.

"Friday the Thirteenth. Original, not the new crap." Damon smirked at Elena. "You?" Elena smiled and said, "The Hangover." Damon started laughing and said, "I thought you were going to say Twilight or Dear John."

"I'm not Caroline, Damon, she's the one obsessed with that kind of stuff." Elena smiled. Damon smirked and said, "Ok, favourite food?"

"Hmm, I love sushi. I don't have it often but it's just great." Elena said, "You?"

"Steak. Ironic isn't it. I eat steak but yet a clean stake to the heart will kill me." Damon said with a smile and added, "But it has to be rare."

"Yummy." Elena said sarcastically as they continued driving on. It went quiet again as the clock came up with three in the afternoon. "So..." Damon said.

"So..." Elena added.

"Um, how about that kiss?" Damon asked smirking for remembering that, he hadn't pestered her yet on the trip, might as well now.

"What kiss?" Elena asked confused as she turned to him. Damon glared at her and she glared back. "You don't remember it?"

"I think I'd remember kissing you..." Elena said as she continued to look at him like he had three heads.

"But I clearly remembering taking your dress, opening up to you, then kissing you on the cheek, and then you let me kiss you. I was so ready to go home and brag to Stefan." Damon said. Elena went quiet and said, "It must've been a dream or something Damon, I don't remember kissing you."

"Huh, damn, I was going to rub it into his face." Damon pouted and Elena glared. "Must you be so mean to him?"

"Yes, it's my brotherly duty, and Jeremy seems to have picked up on it too, judging by the way he treats you..." Damon raised his eyebrows to her.

"I don't want to talk about Jeremy." Elena simply said. Damon rolled his eyes and said, "Ok new question, how sexy do you think I am?" Elena glared at him and he retorted with a, "Answer the question, Elena."

"I don't really want too." Elena muttered as she looked out the window.

"Is it because I am ridiculously sexy and you just don't want to admit it, because if you did we'd be on the side of the road in the backseat of the car?" Damon asked hoping to spike a reaction, and also wanting to spark their usual bantering.

"Don't flatter yourself Damon, I would NOT have sex with you in the back of a car..." Elena said.

"Excellent, that means you want the full treatment in a bed... I think that can be arranged." Damon smirked at her.

"Whoa there. I didn't say I would have sex with you..." She was cut off with Damon adding, "But you never said you wouldn't which just proves that I am irresistibly sexy to all kinds of humans, even stuck up stubborn ones."

"First, I will never sleep with you. Two, I am not stuck up and stubborn!" Elena said. Damon gave her a huge grin and said, "You never said anything about the sexiness! It must be so hard for you not to jump my bones."

"I think you should shut up." Elena said.

"I think you were the one who wanted to come with me, so I can say whatever I want." Damon said, "So before you say something else, I have another question for you..."

"And what would that be?" Elena asked with faux happiness for the question.

"How the hell did you get a couple hundred thousand dollars? You're 17, I'm 169, and I only have a few million in. In 145 years, but you... are so young have so much money."

"You're asking me about my financial status?" Elena asked confused, they were just in a fight and they were back to the 20 questions?

"I suppose, yes. It's more of a how-the-hell-did-you-manage-that question though." He said.

"My parents had won the lottery before I was I guess adopted. They put aside money for me and Jeremy, each at about 200,000$. They never told us, except in the will. So the money was transferred into my account, and I haven't used it."

"Damn lottery. How the hell do you win one anyway?" He asked. Elena shrugged her shoulders before they went into a quiet period yet again.

* * *

"Ok John, I'm alone, now where's Elena?" Stefan asked in the grill after he practically begged John to tell him where Elena was. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"John tell me. I don't want to get angry." Stefan said. John glared and said, "What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?" Stefan asked, almost desperate to set things straight with Elena.

"Oh nothing, I have everything I could possibly want. But what are you willing to do to get information, is a better statement." Stefan looked wide eyed at him and said, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want to see you staked, but since you would never agree, I guess we're at a block in the road." John glared. Stefan glared back and said, "How about you tell me and I don't sneak into your house in the middle of the night, rip off your ring and kill you?"

John smirked and said, "You sound like Damon, bet that feels good. How about I'll just tell you who to call."

"And who would that be." Stefan practically yelled as the whole place turned to look at them.

"Damon..." John said as he got up and walked away leaving Stefan cursing and pulling out his phone...

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, what do you think Stefan is going to say? Next chapter is New York... excited yet? _**

**_Anyway review! I love the ideas, I had no idea about the giant Toys R us. I am going to have fun with that one! Anyway tell me what you think Stefan is going to do ;) _**

**_~Taylor_**


	5. The Big Apple

_Ok, I know that a lot of you were concerned with the fact that Damon dropped the kiss subject quickly, but I did it for a reason. It's going to come up again in the story, so don't fret, he will figure out stuff... what kind of stuff? I don't know, well yes I do, but you don't! ;) _

_Enjoy! _

**Previously: **

**"I want to see you staked, but since you would never agree, I guess we're at a block in the road." John glared. Stefan glared back and said, "How about you tell me and I don't sneak into your house in the middle of the night, rip off your ring and kill you?"**

**John smirked and said, "You sound like Damon, bet that feels good. How about I'll just tell you who to call."**

**"And who would that be." Stefan practically yelled as the whole place turned to look at them.**

**"Damon..." John said as he got up and walked away leaving Stefan cursing and pulling out his phone...**

**

* * *

**Out Of Town 

Chapter Five: The Big Apple 

"We're here Elena, get up." Damon said as she nudged Elena awake after a long drive. He had gotten a call from Stefan, but decided against answering it. Elena gave a little sigh and stretched up and looked straight ahead to the blinding lights and advertisments across the city.

"It certainly is bright here." Elena smiled as she looked around. Damon smirked and then said, "Well there are almost as many people in this city as there is in the whole country of Canada." (A/N: This is the truth... It kind of scared me. There are only 30 million people in Canada...)

"Oh, so we're bringing up Canada again? You make it seem like you want to go and pet a beaver or something." Elena said with a smirk of her own.

"I don't really care for wildlife Elena, it's not my forte." He winked as they pulled up to a large hotel. It was the Plaza.

"Wow..." Elena said as they pulled up and parked the car before grabbing their luggage and going inside. The lobby of the place was amazing, there were plants, and drapes everywhere.

"I know, nothing but the best for Damon Salvatore." He smirked and Elena glared as they walked up to the receptionist.

"Room under Salvatore." He said to the man behind the counter. He was tall and had dark black hair and green eyes. He was very tanned and buff. Elena realized she was staring at him when the man winked at her and she smiled weakly at him.

"Yes, it's one of the master suites, correct?" He asked. Elena looked over to Damon in surprise and he said, "I called while you were sleeping."

"Oh." Elena simply said, noticing that the guy at the counter was checking her out. Damon pulled out his wallet and Elena shoved him over and said, "You paid for the last one, I can pay for this one."

"The total is 200,432$ for the month." He smiled. Damon glared and said, "Elena, I can get it."

"No, I can. I will pay this time." She said as she grabbed her purse to unzip it but Damon threw her over his shoulder and put down his card and said, "Bring the card and luggage up. Just give me the key."

"Damon let go of me." Elena said angrily.

"Uh uh kitten, you aren't paying for anything." He said as they walked away. Elena could see the guy at the reception give her a sign to call him. She cocked her head while fighting Damon.

"Let go of me, and don't call me kitten! You know I hate that." Elena complained as they walked to the elevator. Then he dropped her and the elevator slammed shut.

"You have to be kidding me." Elena shook her head.

"What? I have way more money than you do, you were not going to pay for it." Damon said.

"Doesn't matter. I could've paid for it." Elena said.

"Well you didn't so suck it up and move on. Don't pull a Stefan." Damon said. Elena gave a small smile as the elevator opened up to their floor. They walked down the halls and to the end of the hall where it said Master Suite.

Damon swiped the card that the man downstairs had given them, and they still had to talk about that, she was flirting with him, and he was flirting back.

"So, I saw you checking out the receptionist." Damon said as he jiggled the doorknob.

"Only a little and I'm pretty sure that you're going to be all over the girls here." Elena said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What if I said I wasn't." Damon asked cockily as the door opened. "Then you'd be lying." Elena said as the door opened up and they saw the room. It was a cream colored room with a large kitchen, a hallway, living room, and office area.

"Damn..." Elena said with a smile. Damon smirked and said, "Oh yeah, I just picked out the room that made sweet little Elena Gilbert swear."

Elena glared and said, "I've swore before... and that barely counts as one."

"Fair enough." Damon said as they walked into the suite. Elena walked over to the hallway and saw three doors, which she assumed were two rooms and a bathroom. Elena opened one room to a large bathroom.

It was red, black and gold. The tub was black with gold trimmings and the walls were a deep, rich red. The rest of the bathroom matched the bathtub and shower. Elena looked back to see Damon already indulging in the liquor. She rolled her eyes and continued her investigation.

She came up to one door and saw the bedroom, it was a cream color with a large king sized bed, a closet, fireplace, bookshelf, dresser and what appeared to be a master bathroom. She liked the room, but she still had another one to check out.

As she walked down the hall she saw that the last door was at the end of the hall. She opened it up and it revealed, a linen closet. Her jaw dropped, there was only one bedroom? Damon so planned this.

"Damon did you have any idea that there was only one bedroom?" Elena yelled from the hallway. She got to the end to see Damon smirking with his drink.

"Maybe." He said cockily.

"You couldn't have gotten two rooms?" Elena asked.

"No, this was the last room available, and I wasn't going to stay at some hotel that isn't up to my standards, and this happens to be the only one in New York that is." Damon stated.

"Whatever." Elena said as there was a knock on the door. Elena walked over to get it, but Damon had already gotten to it. Elena rolled her eyes as he opened the door to the receptionist. He scowled at him and then closed the door, leaving the guy out in the hall.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were jealous." Elena said as Damon turned around to see her flipping through channels.

"I don't get jealous." Damon stated as he put his card back into his black leather wallet.

"If you say so." Elena said, not buying what he was saying.

"You don't believe me. " Damon said angrily. Elena looked over to him and shook her head, "Not really."

"Well then, just so you know, I still don't believe that you forgot the kiss, and I know it wasn't a dream now. I never dream." Damon spat.

"We never kissed Damon!" Elena said wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"We were on the porch of your house, you had your clothes from Founder's day! I took them, said my spiel and then we started making out on the porch." Damon snapped.

"I couldn't find my clothes Damon, I called Stefan to ask him if he knew where they were, and when I came home, Jenna just seemed a little ticked about something."

"She caught us. She slammed the door in my face." Damon said. Elena was about to say something but her phone started ringing. She looked down to her pocket and grabbed her phone to see STEFAN highlighted on the screen. Elena frowned but answered it to get away from Damon.

"Hello." Elena said.

"Hey Elena, where are you?" Stefan asked.

"Um, Canada, why?" Elena said remembering her lie.

"Because Jenna said you won a contest in writing, and then went to Canada, but there was no contest. I also went to John and he said to call Damon, but he won't answer the phone." Stefan said, concern evident in his voice.

"It's none of your business where I am." She said angrily.

"Yes it is! You're lying to your family! And me! Tell me where you really are, I'll come pick you up." He said.

"No, I'm quiet content here, other than the bickering and confused vampires." Elena said.

"There's vampires there! You don't have your necklace Elena, I'm com-" Elena cut him off by hanging up. She didn't need his crap, when Damon was getting on her nerves.

"We kissed, you just want to forget." Damon glared.

"Ok, I have never kissed you Damon, it must've been in your head." Elena said.

"I doubt it. I kissed you... it was either that or... oh shit." Damon muttered as it all dawned on who he really kissed.

"What?" Elena asked caught off guard, she was ready to throw another come back.

"Katherine's back in Mystic Falls." Damon said with his eyes wide open. Elena's shot open and then yelped, "What do we do?"

"Nothing, we're on vacation remember. Stefan can handle it. I'll give him and the teacher a text warning them, then we party for a month straight."

"Not funny." Elena glared.

"Wasn't supposed to be." He said as he pulled out his phone, typed and sent. He smirked and said, "I get left side." Elena was confused, until she realized he meant the bed. She was NOT sleeping with him.

"Dibs on couch." Elena muttered as she walked to the semi-comfy couch.

* * *

**Ok, so this story is boring isn't it. I am so sorry. Please Review. this was yet again a filler chapter... The fun is coming soon, don't fret!**

**~Taylor**


	6. Toys 'R' Us

_I'm back, hopefully this chapter will up to all of your standards... _

_

* * *

_**Previously: **

**"I doubt it. I kissed you... it was either that or... oh shit." Damon muttered as it all dawned on who he really kissed.**

**"What?" Elena asked caught off guard, she was ready to throw another come back.**

**"Katherine's back in Mystic Falls." Damon said with his eyes wide open. Elena's shot open and then yelped, "What do we do?"**

**"Nothing, we're on vacation remember. Stefan can handle it. I'll give him and the teacher a text warning them, then we party for a month straight."**

**"Not funny." Elena glared.**

**"Wasn't supposed to be." He said as he pulled out his phone, typed and sent. He smirked and said, "I get left side." Elena was confused, until she realized he meant the bed. She was NOT sleeping with him.**

**"Dibs on couch." Elena muttered as she walked to the semi-comfy couch.**

**

* * *

**Out Of Town 

Chapter Six: Toys 'R' Us

"Ok, I'm going to bed." Damon said as he got up from the couch and stretched. "Night." Elena said as she grabbed the blanket that was over top the couch and covered herself in it. She had already unpacked and changed, but she couldn't say the same for Damon.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damon asked as he watched her get comfy and turn off the TV.

"Going to sleep, what does it look like?" Elena asked as she began to slip away into slumber.

"You aren't sleeping there, you'll get kinks in your neck." Damon said.

"Yeah, yeah." Elena grumbled as she quickly went to sleep. Damon shook his head to say something but she was already asleep. What a stubborn girl, Damon thought as he walked into the bedroom. He changed, and got ready for bed, and before he crawled in, he walked over to the sleeping form of Elena, picked her up, and placed her on the right side of the bed.

He yawned and crawled in beside her, before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"So Katherine's back, huh." Alaric said in the early morning when he had agreed to meet Stefan to speak about this.

"Yes, but Damon refuses to come home, and Elena is out of town for a month, and Katherine could be pretending to be her for all we know." Stefan said.

"We're going to have to do this on our own then." Alaric said.

"Yup, but we need to find her and come to terms first." Stefan added. Alaric nodded and then they both went their separate ways.

* * *

Elena started to become aware to the world around her and she found it very warm and welcoming. It was almost as if she was wrapped in it.

"Hmm." Elena hummed as she opened her eyes to a man's bare chest. She was taken back by it and looked up to see Damon out like a light, with his arm around her waist, almost as if he had pulled her to him during the night.

Wait, what? Didn't I fall asleep on the couch? Elena thought. He must've put me here after I fell asleep. She added before taking a glance at Damon's face and moving out of his embrace and slipping away to the living room and kitchen.

She turned on the TV and lowered the volume, not to disturb Damon then walked to the kitchen to get some coffee. She put the beans in and then watched the New York news to get the weather, but what she found was a commercial for Toys R Us. She looked at how big it was and all the attractions came up, then Damon decided to join the awakened world.

"That was the best sleep I think I've ever had." Damon said as he walked out in his boxers and no shirt.

"Just because you stole me from the couch and used me as a teddy bear all night." Elena said as she looked away to get some of the freshly brewed coffee.

"You're a very warm teddy bear." Damon said rubbing sleep out of his eyes and then walking past her to get some coffee as well. "You could at least put pants on."

"It's too early for pants." Damon smirked and then grabbed his coffee. "What do we have planned for today?" Elena asked.

"Drinking." Damon said apparently still asleep. Elena glared and said, "We should go to Toys R Us, you know, the really big one."

"I thought you'd never been here... and why would I go to some juvenile store?" Damon asked. Elena smiled and walked to him, placed her hands on his chest and said, "Because I want too."

Damon looked down at her and smirked, "Oh, you're doing the seductive approach, I like it, but I really don't want to go to a store with a bunch of little monsters running around."

"You were once a monster,, I mean kid." Elena said backing away from him and grabbing her coffee yet again.

"Yeah, like a century and a half ago." Damon smirked. Elena frowned and said, "Please Damon..."

"Fine... I better get something out of this..." Damon frowned as he walked away and sat down on the couch.

"Yay!" Elena said as she went and sat down beside him.

"But we get to go to the bar tonight." Damon said with a smirk.

"Fine, but I'm not drinking, after what happened in Atlanta, I think I'm never drinking again, with you anyways."

Damon pouted and said, "Elena.. we had fun. You got hammered, and I almost got lucky, if that damn vampire wasn't there."

"You weren't going to get anything. Under any circumstances, even if I was drunk." Elena said quickly before getting up to shower.

"You just tell yourself that, because one day, you will be mine." Damon noted.

"And you can just think that." Elena said as he heard the bathroom door close. Damon smirked, knowing he won that battle.

* * *

"Ok, so 2 hours in here, then we are leaving." Damon said as he looked at his watch. It was two. They had spent the morning bickering, fighting and laughing.

"Fine, then you only get 2 hours in the bar." Elena retorted.

"Uh uh, I get the night, you get to pick what we do next." Damon frowned at her. "Whatever, let's just go inside."

Damon and Elena walked inside to the large store and kids laughing and playing. There were different places to go and then all of a sudden, instead of Elena being excited, Damon was.

"Let's go over to the T-rex." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the dinosaur. Damon looked amused and Elena just had to laugh.

"What?" Damon asked.

"I thought I was the one who was excited." She laughed.

"I like dinosaurs. When I was little, I wanted to be one when I grew up." Damon said, wondering why the hell he just said that.

"Aw." Elena sighed and then just for it added, "Well you are old enough to be one."

Damon glared at her and said, "You have 5 seconds." Elena cocked her head at him and then got the message and ran. She ran past a large ferris wheel, and a large electronic place called the R zone. She then was caught by Damon when she was in a very, very pink room.

"Oh wow, this is like little girl heaven." Elena said as she looked around at all the barbies. She just need to take a step back to look at it all. Damon smirked and said, "You act like a five year old, and you run like one, when the hell did you get so fast?" Damon asked.

"You think after running away from vampires and all that kind of stuff for a year, I would get in better shape." Elena stated.

"Fair enough." Damon added. "Now let's go on the ferris wheel."

"You are such a little kid." Elena smiled and then walked with Damon to the ferris wheel she had just passed.

* * *

After a few more hours of playing with some of the toys, getting yelled at by some of the employees, Damon and Elena left the toy store, with big toothy grins. They were happy and it surprised Elena that Damon was smiling, not smirking.

"It's almost six Damon, we were in there for four hours." Elena said, remembering Damon's time limit of two hours.

"Well you seemed to be having fun, so..." Damon said slyly. "I think you were having WAY more fun than I was. You were bouncing off the walls."

"No I wasn't." Damon said unconvincingly.

"Yes you were, don't even try to deny it." Elena said as they continued to walk down the street until Damon led Elena into a line up for a bar.

"Seriously?" Elena asked.

"It's time for my serious fun, not my juvenile fun." Damon smirked. The bouncer looked at Elena and asked for ID, but he just compelled him and they went through.

"Do you have a witch friend here too?" Elena asked, noting that there was another girl at the bar, but the place wasn't very full.

"No, she's a vampire thank you very much, and she's not really a friend." Damon smirked as he walked up to the girl at the bar.

"Hello April..." Damon smirked at the woman who then dropped the cup. She frowned and said, "Damon Salvatore, it's been 50 years, what do you want?"

"Nice to see you too." Damon smirked as he took a seat as Elena did the same and just listened to them.

"Seriously, what do you want?" April asked a little annoyed.

"Ah, is that anyway to treat your ex? I don't think so." Damon said cockily.

"Oh please." She said and then looked to Elena, "K-Katherine, um, hello."

Elena's eyes went wide and she frowned, "I'm not Katherine, my name's Elena."

"Elena? Hmm, well you have a heartbeat, so you related to her?" April asked, Elena shifted uncomfortably at the question and Damon sensed this.

"We're not sure, but she is not Katherine." Damon said, "So how about a beer, and Elena?"

"A water." Elena smiled.

"With vodka." Damon added.

"Without." Elena scowled at him.

"With." Damon said, looking at April. "Don't look at me, she's your girlfriend."

"Not girlfriend." Elena said as Damon waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hmm, ok." April said as she turned away.

* * *

**_Ok, so that's your chapter, I thought it would be fun for them to go to Toys R Us and straight to a bar, but whatever. _**

**_Was this chapter boring? I am so paranoid about this story, so review._**

**_~Taylor_**


	7. My Twin

_Here we go again... I am sorry it was rushed last time, I'll make it better, hopefully. _

**Previously: **

**"So how about a beer, and Elena?"**

**"A water." Elena smiled.**

**"With vodka." Damon added.**

**"Without." Elena scowled at him.**

**"With." Damon said, looking at April. "Don't look at me, she's your girlfriend."**

**"Not girlfriend." Elena said as Damon waggled his eyebrows suggestively.**

**"Hmm, ok." April said as she turned away.**

**

* * *

**

Out Of Town 

Chapter Seven: My Twin... 

"You seriously need some alcohol in your system." Damon slurred as he looked over to Elena with a smile.

"No, I told you, I've learned my lesson. No more drinking, ever since Georgia... and what's with you and going to your ex-girlfriends bars?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, what is with that? It's not exactly a pleasure to have you around." April said with a frown.

"Oh, like you didn't enjoy my company. We had a great few nights." Damon said with a smirk. April glared and then said, "You're a pig."

"I agree." Elena giggled and then Damon glared at her. "You're supposed to be supporting me, you begged to come on this trip."

"And you could've said no." Elena retorted.

"Touche. But seriously, drink. I don't need your conscious present all night. Or your stubbornness, so drink up!" Damon said passing her a shot.

"Damon..." She warned.

"Do it. It's not that bad, and besides Georgia was a minor drinking night." Damon added with a smirk.

"Please, I had a the worst headache ever after that." Elena said.

"Come on, you were still stable enough to get rid of the temperamental vampire that was trying to kill me." Damon added with yet another smirk.

"Wow, I have never seen anyone be able to fight back with Damon, it's usually that he gets what he wants when he wants." April said as she dried a glass.

"It's because of compulsion which I could easily use since you don't have that little necklace that Stefan so happily gave to you..." He scowled.

"You wouldn't." Elena stated.

"Watch me." Damon retorted.

"Then go ahead." Elena said sitting as if almost waiting. Damon looked deep into her brown pools for eyes and then looked away. "Nah, not here, later though."

"You won't do it here because you won't." Elena glared.

"I will do it, trust me." Damon glared, "Now drink." He said lightening the heavy mood he had set and passing her a shot.

"I said no." Elena frowned at the drink. Damon rolled his eyes and said, "Just do it. It's not that hard." He said taking the glass that was currently in her hand. "Then you put it to your lips." He said as he brought the glass to her lips and tilted her head back.

"Now drink." He said simply. Elena rolled her eyes and drank it. She didn't want to fight anymore. "I know how to take shots Damon."

"Yeah, but now you have, and you can have more!" Damon announced and then ordered up another round of shots for the whole bar.

Elena sighed but took another shot. Damon smirked at her and said, "That's my girl."

"I'm not your girl." Elena said with a blink of her eyes. "And that's all I'm doing."

"Elena..." Damon whined like a four year old.

"Shush, I'm done... you can drink. I am going back to the hotel room. I have to make some phone calls and pretend I'm in Canada."

"Fine, fine, I'll be back... eventually." Damon groaned.

"Ok." Elena said before saying goodbye to April and walking out of the bar.

* * *

"Where to?" The man asked from the front of the taxi.

"The Plaza Hotel." Elena responded. The man started to drive and then in a few minutes they were there.

"Here we are." He smiled. "That's 10 dollars."

"Here you go, thanks." Elena said passing him the money and walking into the hotel. To see the receptionist that had checked her out previously standing there.

She waved and then continued walking away. She walked to the elevator and then into the hotel room. She turned on the TV and started calling, starting with Jenna.

* * *

"It's amazing how she can handle you." April said as she poured more shots for the bar.

"She's a pain sometimes, but she can be fun." Damon said with a smirk.

"Uh-huh, so how long have you loved her?" April asked with a smirk of her own.

"Love her? Pft, I don't love her." Damon said as his voice went a little high pitched.

"Somebody's in denial." April said in a sing song voice.

"Nobody's in denial." Damon said lowering his voice, causing April to laugh.

"Whatever you say Damon, but until you admit it to yourself, you'll never be truly happy." She added before attending to different costumers.

* * *

"Hi Jenna." Elena said over the phone.

"Hi! How's everything there in Canada?" Jenna said chirpier than usual.

"Great, lots of hockey games up here. The school is great." Elena said lying casually.

"Oh, well that's excellent, and Stefan came by to see you yesterday, he wanted to talk to you, so I'd be expecting a phone call." Jenna warned.

"Thanks Jenna... so anything new back in Mystic Falls?" Elena asked.

"Oh yes! Remember how you were adopted?" Jenna asked.

"Um, yeah."

"Well it turns out you have an identical twin! Her name is Katherine, I saw her last night, I was with Alaric at the movies."

"Katherine? I'll have to look her up on Facebook or something..." Elena said, fighting the urge not to freak out. She had to call Damon after this.

"Well her apparent last name is Pierce, so check it out, oh I gotta go sweetie, Alaric's here, bye." Jenna said.

"Bye." Then Elena hung up the phone and went to dial Damon's number, but was stopped by someone else calling her. Stefan.

She groaned but knew she had to answer it. "Hello?"

"Elena! Thank god, are you ok?" Stefan asked sounding worried.

"I'm fine, but what do you want?" Elena asked, a little rudely.

"Damon said that Katherine was back, and we found her, she's got red hair now, so she's easy to tell apart from you, we're going with the story that you're twins, separated at birth, unaware of the other." Stefan said.

"That's great Stefan, but what's she doing there?" Elena asked.

"We haven't figured that out yet, but we are going too. She's behaving herself, she's staying at the boarding house, so Alaric and I can monitor her. She enrolled in high school too." Stefan said, sounding like a proud father.

"And I should care why?" Elena asked bitterly. She wanted to get off of the phone and call Damon already.

"Hello Elena, I thought you'd want to say hello to your twin." A sickenly sweet voice came on the phone.

"Katherine, what do I owe the pleasure of speaking to you?" Elena asked sarcastically.

"Oh, don't be so sarcastic, it's all that time you're spending with Damon lately." Katherine said nicely.

"How do you know who I'm spending time with?" Elena asked.

"I've been examining you for a few weeks and I know your exact spot at the moment, hotel room number too."

"Are you stalking me?" Elena asked harshly.

"Oh course not, it's a bloodline thing, I can find you no matter where you go." She giggled, "So don't do anything hasty or I'm going to serve your head on a platter." Then the line went dead, and Elena froze and then texted Damon.

_I just got a call. _

_**Oh, from who? Santa? Easter Bunny? Don't tell Stefan, he'll go and track it down for breakfast. **_

___No, Stefan and Katherine._

___**So dumb and dumber called, what'd they want?**_

___Nothing, but Katherine threatened me, she's posing as my twin at the moment. _

___**Twin, hmm, solid excuse. Why didn't we think of that? **_

___Seriously Damon, she's attending school, and she knows where we are._

**_How? We didn't tell anyone where we were going, unless you did... :(_**

_No, no, I didn't but, she said it's a bloodline thing._

_**Damn, she's got us there, what did she say?**_

_Something about if I cause havoc, my head will be served on a platter... _

_**She's not going to touch you, I promise. **_

_You can't promise that Damon, she will find me eventually. _

_**Not if we keep moving.**_

_I like it here, and we haven't done anything yet, can we please just stay, and if she finds us, she does and if not, then, yay? _

_**Fine, but we have to keep our eyes out for someone who looks just like you. **_

_She has red hair now Damon... _

_**Really? Huh, never took her for someone to dye it that color. **_

_Ok, really? I don't want to talk hair colors with you, I'm going to bed, I'll talk to you in the morning. _

_**Dibs on left side again! **_

_Whatever Damon... Night. _

_**Good night Kitten. **_

Elena put her phone down after the conversation with Damon, changed, and got into bed, she dialed Bonnie, Caroline's and Matt's numbers, telling them the story and then going into a deep sleep, dreaming of what Katherine would do to her.

* * *

"I have to go." Damon said as he looked at the clock in the bar, it was 2:15 in the morning.

"Why? The party just started!" The blonde girl who had been hitting on him for the past three hours asked.

"I have to go back to my hotel room, I need to sleep." Damon said walking away.

"Well then take me with you, I bet we'd have fun." She said seductively.

"Um, yeah, no. I don't think so, don't need trailer trash in my suite.

"I AM NOT TRAILER TRASH!" She yelled causing everyone to look at them.

"You just tell yourself that sweetheart." Damon smirked as he walked out of the bar, then ran to the hotel, without causing a scene. He walked inside and to his suite that he shared with Elena and smiled as he saw her sprawled out on the bed.

He took off his top, pants, shoes and socks before climbing in beside her and pulling her close, before drifting to sleep with dreams of killing that trailer trash blonde at the bar.

* * *

**Ok, I hope this was better than the last one, maybe next one is shopping? Damon in a lingerie store, hmm? Anyway review, tell me what you liked and I could improve on! **

**~Taylor **


	8. Shopping

_Ok, so here I am, and for anyone that reviewed and or subscribed to my story, Inside the House, it has been taken down. Sorry, but fanfiction deletes it every damn time I upload it, but anyway, this is a more popular story so here is the next chapter. _

_**Check me out on Youtube! GothicBatGirl42!**_

**Previously: **

**"I have to go." Damon said as he looked at the clock in the bar, it was 2:15 in the morning.**

**"Why? The party just started!" The blonde girl who had been hitting on him for the past three hours asked.**

**"I have to go back to my hotel room, I need to sleep." Damon said walking away.**

**"Well then take me with you, I bet we'd have fun." She said seductively.**

**"Um, yeah, no. I don't think so, don't need trailer trash in my suite.**

**"I AM NOT TRAILER TRASH!" She yelled causing everyone to look at them.**

**"You just tell yourself that sweetheart." Damon smirked as he walked out of the bar, then ran to the hotel, without causing a scene. He walked inside and to his suite that he shared with Elena and smiled as he saw her sprawled out on the bed.**

**He took off his top, pants, shoes and socks before climbing in beside her and pulling her close, before drifting to sleep with dreams of killing that trailer trash blonde at the bar.**

**

* * *

**

Out Of Town

Chapter Eight: Shopping 

Elena woke up to some on cuddling her side, again. She opened her eyes to see an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to the body next to her.

Then she heard sort of a purring noise. She giggled and remembered that she was with Damon, and he was purring. She turned around in his embrace to see his eyes fluttered close and he looked almost peaceful, except for the fact that he was making faces in his sleep. He must be dreaming. Elena giggled and decided to have her fun with him before he woke up.

"Damon..." Elena whispered into his ear. "Mhfmm. Go.. eat...a... puppy Stefan." He slurred back twitching a little. Elena tried to hide a giggle and said, "You love puppies Damon, you want to go and buy the fattest one you can find."

"Hmm, fat... puppies." He breathed out and Elena let out a giggle, she had tried this on Caroline in the fifth grade and she had bugged her mother for weeks, demanding that she had to have a puppy. She told her mother that it was a dream, and that it meant something. That was the best prank Elena had ever pulled.

"Yup, big, fat, wrinkly puppies." Elena whispered into his ear yet again, she laughed as he murmured something and smiled. It was time to wake him up. She wanted to do something rather than lying in bed all day, and she had to ask him why he was so cuddly.

She moved her hand to his side and gave it a slight tickle. Damon tossed a little bit and Elena tickled him again, causing his eyes to shoot open and laugh a little.

"Elena...?" He asked with another laugh as she tickled him more. Elena smirked and straddled him and tickled him more.

"I think I'd prefer this wake up call better if you were naked." Damon stated. Elena glared and tickled him harder causing him to go into a laughing fit. "Pretty helpless for a big bad vampire." Elena giggled to him.

"Oh you're going to regret that Gilbert." Damon smirked and laughed as he flipped them over and turned the tables, by tickling her.

"Damon!" Elena cried out after a few minutes of Damon tickling her sides.

"Yes?" Damon asked innocently.

"Stop!" Elena called with giggling tears in her eyes.

"Why? You did it to me!" Damon laughed. "Yeah, but I had to wake y-you up!" She cried, still laughing.

"Fine, fine. But I'll get you back some other way." Damon said as he got up off of her and walked to the closet. He looked over at her and smirked, "Get ready."

"For what?" Elena asked as she sat up on the bed.

"Shopping." Damon said as he threw on a shirt over his bare chest. Elena cocked her head and said, "You want to go shopping?"

"Yeah, weird right. But I heard they have the best Armani here, and Victoria's Secret." Damon smirked at the end of his sentence.

"Oh no, you aren't going into a Victoria's Secret." Elena said as she brushed by him and grabbed skinny jeans, and red shirt.

"Oh I think I am." Damon smirked as he pulled on a pair of black pants and walked into the bathroom. Elena glared at the door and she quickly changed, not looking forward to the bra shopping Damon apparently had planned for her.

* * *

"Ok so to Armani, then to Roxy and Bluenotes, and then to Victoria's Secret." Damon said with a smirk.

"How do you know where I shop?" Elena asked a little weirded out.

"I've found more than one of your shirts on the coffee table at the house, I was curious and wanted to know if you were a designer girl."

"You looked at the label. Wow Damon, I think you may have OCD." Elena laughed at him.

"Hey, hey. Don't be mean, and anyway, we might as well scrap the idea of those stores, you need designer clothes." Damon said as he walked towards an Armani. Elena rolled her eyes and said, "I don't want designer clothes, I'm perfectly happy with my mall clothes."

"Too bad... you're going to Ralph Lauren!" Damon exclaimed as he walked into the Armani. Elena followed and she watched Damon walk over to the black clothing. Damon started shuffling through the clothes and then he had four shirts in his hand.

"That was fast." Elena stated.

"I'm only getting started, so you might want to get comfortable." Damon stated. Elena shook her head but obeyed and went to the little waiting room they had in the store, it was complete with a black leather sofa, magazines and a coffee machine. She smiled and sat back her seat, watching Damon go from left to right in all the black clothing.

She looked over to the three employee's working that day. They were all men and they were all wearing the store's clothing. One had brown hair, another blonde and one had red hair. The store was practically empty except for one other man looking at more colorful clothes, unlike one certain vampire she knew, that was at the black sweaters already.

"Can I help you with anything miss?" A voice chimed in from behind her causing her to jump.

"I don't think so, just waiting for my friend to finish up." She said as she looked at the blonde that was behind her.

"He seems to reject color huh." He said in a chirpy voice.

"He's not one to wear color, the most I think I've ever seen him wear is a grey color." Elena stated, knowing Damon could hear her. He turned around and held up a dark navy blue shirt.

"Oh, wait dark navy blue is the most." She giggled to the man. He smiled and said, "I'm Chase, nice to meet you, miss?"

"Gilbert, but call me Elena." She smiled politely. Sure the man was cute, but she didn't really know him, and trust as most knew, was a big thing for her. She was in NYC she wasn't so certain.

"Well then Elena, if you need anything give me a call." Chase smiled before walking off.

"Thanks." She said before grabbing a magazine to read. She read a few pages before she felt the weight shift on the couch. She looked up and saw Damon's bright blue eyes starring at her.

"Hey." Elena said awkwardly.

"Hey, I'm done. You ready to go, little miss popular?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Shut up Damon, I was just being nice to him." Elena said as she walked towards the door with Damon beside her. He smirked at her, yet again, and then he said, "You should've heard what he muttered to his friend when you could hear."

"What did he say?" Elena asked worriedly.

"Oh just something about you being good in bed." Damon laughed.

"Gross, what a pervert." Elena said, her trust theory coming through.

"I personally think you'd be an animal in bed, not just good." Damon mocked. Elena glared and hit his chest. He smirked and said, "Ok, so I say we skip Ralph Lauren and head straight for Victoria's Secret."

"I said we weren't going there." Elena frowned. Damon rolled his eyes and said, "I need to have my fun!"

"You're going to pick the most revealing stuff there." Elena noted.

"Would you expect anything less?" Damon asked as he grabbed her head and practically dragged her to the shop.

* * *

"Why are you here Katherine?" Stefan asked as he sat in the parlor of the boarding house.

"Just to make a visit to you. Tell you that whatever Elena did to break that little heart of yours, I'll fix." Katherine said seductively.

"Why should I believe a word you're saying? You left both me and Damon, and you come back and expect me to fall for you again?" Stefan asked.

"Not again, you're still in love with me, unlike Damon... he's moved on thanks to Elena, but for you, thanks to Elena, you've only grown closer to me, you saw her as a replacement to carry out your fantasies with." Katherine said wickedly.

"I love Elena, Katherine." Stefan stated.

"You love Elena, because you love me. You've always loved me. And I want to choose you Stefan. It's also because I think Damon is way better for Elena than you. They even each other out, while you bore her, but I bring out the excitement in you.." Katherine said as she placed herself on his lap. He gulped, unsure of what to do.

* * *

"How about this one?" Damon asked with a smirk as he held up a black, and practically see through bra and matching thong.

"No." Elena said as she looked at the satin girl boxers and matching, solid bras.

"Come on Elena. Get your fun side out." Damon said as he passed her the bra and thong. Elena glared and said, "Just like your cuddly side?"

"Cuddly side, pft, I don't know what you're talking about." Damon said as he went back to the lingerie in front of him.

"Yeah, that's why you carried me from the couch and cuddled me all night, and last night, I think you cuddled into me then too." Elena stated.

"That doesn't prove anything." Damon said trying to drop the subject.

"Sure Damon, sure." Elena said as Damon pulled out more lingerie. Elena glared but Damon eventually got his way with a little purple ensomble and then he bought them, smirking.

"I can't believe you actually bought them." Elena glared.

"I can. And you're going to wear them for me back at the hotel." Damon smirked.

"No, I'm not." Elena simply stated, "You aren't going to see them on me, plus they're almost see through."

"That's the beauty of it!" Damon smiled and then continued down the busy New York street ways. He kept walking and fighting with Elena when he stopped and looked into the window of a store.

"Damon?" Elena asked. Damon continued to look and smiled a genuine smile. "Come on, one last stop before we go back."

"What is this store?" Elena said looking for a sign. Her answer was soon answered when Damon walked into a pet store?

"Why are we in a pet store?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, I just have an urge to buy a fat, wrinkly dog." Damon said as if he was insane. Elena tried to hold back from laughing, apparently whispering in his ear worked this morning. He was going to buy a dog. She chuckled as Damon came to a halt. "This is the one..." He smirked at the door, causing it to shake it's butt.

* * *

Ok, So I have the breed picked out, and there's a picture on my profile of it, but a name, I want you to pick!

Something Damon would name it, and check out the photo to get a good name to fit it!

~Taylor


	9. Tequila

Ok, don't kill me please, my computer got a virus and I couldn't update... I am sorry but I have the winner of the contest! But I have a new one so... More updates now!

Congrats to... **Alianne-Carebear **and her dog name... **Tequila!**

**_I thought this was something that Damon would name the dog... Even though alot of you said Stefan, I don't want it to be named Stefan, I would get the dog and the person confused,,,, lol. But this one was orignal, so thanks for entering... Here's a fresh new chapter!_**

**Previously:**

**Elena glared but Damon eventually got his way with a little purple ensomble and then he bought them, smirking.**

**"I can't believe you actually bought them." Elena glared.**

**"I can. And you're going to wear them for me back at the hotel." Damon smirked.**

**"No, I'm not." Elena simply stated, "You aren't going to see them on me, plus they're almost see through."**

**"That's the beauty of it!" Damon smiled and then continued down the busy New York street ways. He kept walking and fighting with Elena when he stopped and looked into the window of a store.**

**"Damon?" Elena asked. Damon continued to look and smiled a genuine smile. "Come on, one last stop before we go back."**

**"What is this store?" Elena said looking for a sign. Her answer was soon answered when Damon walked into a pet store?**

**"Why are we in a pet store?" Elena asked.**

**"I don't know, I just have an urge to buy a fat, wrinkly dog." Damon said as if he was insane. Elena tried to hold back from laughing, apparently whispering in his ear worked this morning. He was going to buy a dog. She chuckled as Damon came to a halt. "This is the one..." He smirked at the door, causing it to shake it's butt.**

**

* * *

**

Out Of Town 

Chapter Nine: Tequila

"She's so cute..." Elena smiled as she held Damon's new puppy that he had only bought a few hours ago.

"She's wrinkly." Damon added as he pet the top of the dog's head.

"Are we going to be calling it she for the rest of her life?" Elena asked with a giggle as she placed the dog down on the floor and watched her spin around and sniff everything.

"No, that's why I bought her a name tag already..." Damon smirked as he passed Elena the small collar.

"Tequila?" Elena said trying not to laugh as she look at the small collar in her hands.

"I like it." Damon smirked as he walked over to the anxious puppy running over the house.

"Of course, but you don't really drink Tequila." Elena stated.

"I do when you're around." Damon pointed out.

"Are you implying something?" Elena asked with a smirk of her own.

"Possibly." Damon smirked back and picked up the dog and set her on the counter.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked as she walked over with the collar.

"Deciding why I bought the dog..." Damon said with a confused look. Elena tried to hide the guilty look on her face but Damon caught it. "What's the face for?"

"Nothing." Elena lied quickly.

"Buh, buh, that was something... you did something to me to buy the dog, what did you do?" He asked with a frown.

"I just whispered in your ear early in the morning before you were awake to buy a fat wrinkly dog." Elena said, knowing there was no point in lying to Damon because he would pick up on it.

"And that worked? Or were you just trying to get close to me for some early morning nasty?" Damon asked with a smirk, earning him a slap on the chest.

"No, you're such a pig."

"Speaking of a pig, Tequila resembles one." Damon smirked.

"Be nice to Tequila. She's cute..." Elena said as she grabbed Tequila from the counter and walked to the hallway where the bathroom and bedroom was. Damon looked at her confused but walked up behind her and grabbed her waist and brought her back to him.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked in whisper.

"Going to bed, what are you doing?" Elena asked as she walked out of Damon's grip. He frowned.

"I was going to get you try on the lingerie that I gladly spent money on." Damon suggested as he walked into the large shared bedroom. Elena sat Tequila on the bed and walked over to the pillows and started cuddling into them. Damon couldn't help but smile and Elena smiled at him.

"You like her.." Elena smiled.

"She's alright." Damon said as he watched Elena go over to the closet and pick out a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. Damon just took off his shirt and pants as Elena left the room to change. He threw the clothes into a corner and went and laid down beside Tequila.

"You are kinda cute huh." Damon said as he rubbed the dog overflowing belly. She snorted a little at him and cuddled into him. Damon gave a genuine smile and crawled under the covers and continued to pet the dog in front of him, playing with every little wrinkle.

"She's alright huh?" Elena asked as she walked into the room and smiled at Damon playing with the rolls on Tequila. Damon didn't answer but Elena got into the other side of the bed and rubbed the puppy as well.

* * *

"Katherine, I don't see the point in this..." Stefan insisted as they stood outside of a high end hotel in New York city.

"I do, I have to prove to you that Damon and Elena belong together, and how you were never in love with her but me!" Katherine snapped as she walked into the hotel and walked to the man at the till.

"Miss Gilbert, I thought you went upstairs with Mr. Salvatore." He said with a smile. It was clear he was into Elena. "You're hair looks wonderfully as a blonde."

"Miss Gilbert is my sister, I'm Katherine Pierce and thank you, um, Peter." She said with a seductive smile, "And I would really appreciate it if you could tell me which room she is staying in." Katherine smiled at him. Stefan rolled his eyes, wondering why the hell he agreed to do what Katherine wanted.

He seemed compelled and said, "She's in the biggest room we have, the Presidential Suite." He said with a love struck smile.

"Is there a room available near that?" Katherine asked with another seductive smile, she was obviously using compulsion now.

"Why yes there is, it isn't as grand as that, but it's the sky villa, will that suffice?" He asked catching a glimpse of her exposed cleavage.

"Yes, now the room card please." Katherine said. Stefan impatiently tapped his foot in frustration. He was in love with Elena, and he bet that she loved him still too, no matter if she was with his demon of a brother.

"The price will be..." The man said but was cut off by Katherine, "Free."

"Nothing, please enjoy your stay." He smiled as he passed her the card and she signaled for Stefan to follow her.

"I still love Elena, Katherine, nothing you say is going to change that." He snapped at her when they were in the elevator.

"Then I won't tell you, I'm going to show you.." She insisted as she walked into the room that they got. Stefan tried to take in the room, but Katherine had already dragged him to the balcony.

"Jump over the balcony, then look in the third window. If you don't think that they're in love, then you're completely blind." Katherine said as she nudged him forward.

Stefan glared but jumped over as Katherine followed. He looked into the third window and saw the headboard of a bed. He jumped back a little thinking something nasty. Katherine whispered "They're not doing anything, just look."

Stefan nodded and looked through the window to see Damon and Elena inside the covers of the bed smiling at a little dog? They had a dog? Elena leaned down and gave it a small kiss on the forehead and it smiled at her.

"Oh so Tequila is here for an hour and it gets a kiss, while I've been here for almost a year and a half and I get a hug when my heart gets broken?" Damon asked sarcastically.

Elena glared and said, "Does Damon want a kiss?" She said in a baby tone of voice.

"Yes." He glared at her. She smiled and leaned forward. Damon smirked and Stefan wanted to back away but Katherine insisted him to continue looking. Just as their lips were about to make contact Elena changed directions and kissed his forehead.

Damon pulled away and glared. "What was that?" He asked.

"What I gave the dog. I kissed her on the forehead." Elena said innocently as Damon tackled her down to the bed. She giggled and tried to get away. The covers came off to reveal Damon in just his boxer briefs and Elena in pajama pants and tank top. Damon started tickling her until the dog jumped on his back and slobbered all over his hair.

Elena started laughing even harder. Stefan backed away from the window and away from Katherine's all knowing stare and jumped back over the balcony.

"I told you Stefan, they're in love, but they don't know it yet. They're at the playful flirty stage." Katherine smirked at him.

"She just broke up with me and now she's practically in bed with my brother." Stefan yelled.

"Stefan that was three weeks ago, she has a right to move on. And they haven't even done anything romantic." Katherine snapped back.

"How would you know that?" Stefan asked, "You've been with me the entire time in Mystic Falls."

"I can get memories from Elena's mind. It's the blood connection thing. They've done nothing but flirt fights." She retorted before stalking off to the bedroom. "One day Stefan, one day soon, you'll realize you've always loved me, never Elena."

Stefan gulped, wondering if this was true...

* * *

**Ok, so there it was, I hope you enjoyed it so Review!**

**~Taylor **


	10. Spies for a Day

OK so I updated as fast as I could! Please enjoy this chapter!

**Previously: **

**Damon pulled away and glared. "What was that?" He asked.**

**"What I gave the dog. I kissed her on the forehead." Elena said innocently as Damon tackled her down to the bed. She giggled and tried to get away. The covers came off to reveal Damon in just his boxer briefs and Elena in pajama pants and tank top. Damon started tickling her until the dog jumped on his back and slobbered all over his hair.**

**Elena started laughing even harder. Stefan backed away from the window and away from Katherine's all knowing stare and jumped back over the balcony.**

**"I told you Stefan, they're in love, but they don't know it yet. They're at the playful flirty stage." Katherine smirked at him.**

**"She just broke up with me and now she's practically in bed with my brother." Stefan yelled.**

**"Stefan that was three weeks ago, she has a right to move on. And they haven't even done anything romantic." Katherine snapped back.**

**"How would you know that?" Stefan asked, "You've been with me the entire time in Mystic Falls."**

**"I can get memories from Elena's mind. It's the blood connection thing. They've done nothing but flirt fights." She retorted before stalking off to the bedroom. "One day Stefan, one day soon, you'll realize you've always loved me, never Elena."**

**Stefan gulped, wondering if this was true...**

**

* * *

**

Out Of Town

Chapter Nine: Spies for the Day...

"Hmmm.." Elena said as she woke up to the bright sunlight pouring into the room. She was snuggled into Damon's chest, as usual, but Tequila was on Damon's head. She really seemed to take a liking to Damon.

Damon groaned and said, "What's on my head?" Elena laughed and pulled down the panting puppy to Damon's chest. "She likes you." She teased a little.

"Well, she won't after I introduce her to Stefan." He threatened. Elena glared and said, "I know you love this puppy, you just don't want to admit it." Damon just shut up after that, giving Elena a smile of being right.

Elena got up and looked over to Tequila snuggling on Damon's chest. Damon tried to look uninterested but he kept glancing at it happily.

"Are you going to cuddle the dog or get her something to eat?" Elena asked.

"Hey, what about me, I'm a little hungry, and you look like you could suffice as breakfast." Damon pointed out.

"Just get up." Elena snapped. She walked over to the door and to the kitchen where she could faintly hear Damon whispering to the dog about her.

"Yes she's a little crazy, but it's a good crazy." He whispered to her before picking up Tequila and bringing her into the kitchen. Elena smiled at her and pet her head before filling up the bowls they had previously bought with the most expensive dog food Damon could find."

"You know, I'm surprised that she hasn't had an accident yet." Elena said as she started the coffee maker.

"Oh yeah... um.. when you were in the bathroom last night, I found out compulsion works on dogs." Damon stuttered and smirked at the same time. Elena glared and hit him in the chest. "You compelled the dog to be house trained?"

"Well yeah, I didn't want her to pee over everything!" Damon exclaimed. Elena glared at him again, and said, "It better not mess with him like it did to Caroline."

"Caroline messed that up on her own." Damon retorted. Elena glared and just shook it off, knowing Damon wouldn't give up.

"What are we doing today?" Elena asked changing the subject.

Damon smirked and said. "I'm taking Tequila to the dog park, and train her to bite peoples ankles."

"Damon!" Elena frowned at him.

"Fine, just to the dog park, and to get her a HUGE spiked collar." He smiled. Elena just rolled her eyes as the coffee finished up.

* * *

"Stefan, wake up, we have stuff to do!" Katherine yelled at him from across the hallway from the kitchen they had.

"Why? It's not even ten yet!" Stefan yelled back.

"We have to go and follow Damon and Elena, they're up and getting ready to go at the moment!" She yelled as she walked into the room, already dressed in black skinny jeans, a black top and gold belt.

"Why? I know they don't love each other, you're just trying to get me with you." Stefan snapped as he sat up from the bed.

"I have to prove it to you, you know once I start to prove something, I always do whatever it takes to accomplish that." Katherine snapped at him. Stefan groaned but got out of bed.

"Where are we going then?" He asked as he threw on a shirt.

"Apparently Damon's taking that dog to the dog park." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"SO just get ready and we are leaving soon." She demanded.

* * *

"You love her Damon, you really do." Elena insisted as Damon picked out the biggest spiked collar for her.

"Whatever, I just don't want the dog to ruin my reputation." Damon insisted. "Your big fluffy marshmallow rep?" Elena asked with a smile as Damon glared and grabbed the collar that suited Tequila. He placed it around the bulldog's neck and it sank into the rolls of skin and fat, making it look hilarious.

"That's the one." He smiled at the dog. Tequila gave a puppy smile then jumped on Damon, licking his face. Elena laughed and picked up Tequila off of the slobber covered vampire.

"Ew." Damon simply said as he walked over to the till and paid for the collar.

"You like it." Elena smiled. Damon glared and said, "Yes, I enjoy being slobbered all over by a dog. Just as much as I enjoyed your teasing last night."

"I thought your face was priceless." Elena smiled.

"Just stop resisting me Elena, you know you want all of this." He said pointing to himself.

"Or is it that you want all of this?" Elena asked pointing to herself. Damon frowned and said, "No, I think you want me."

"Whatever makes you through the day Damon." Elena giggled, not admitting that she was slightly, ok a little more than slightly attracted to Damon. In a few different ways.

"Oh come on, you want me so bad it hurts Elena." He said as Tequila practically waddled down the street earning people turning their heads to look at her. Elena smiled at her as they arrived at the small dog park in Central Park. (Not sure if there really is one...)

* * *

Katherine and Stefan were sitting on the bench watching Damon, Elena and their dog play. Damon and Elena acted like the biggest children there. They were running around with the dog chasing them and every once and a while Damon would tackle Elena to the ground and the puppy would jump on Damon in a way to protect Elena.

"See look at them and how happy they are together. Were you and Elena ever that happy?" Katherine asked.

"Well we never had time to be happy, we were always fighting vampires and stuff." Stefan protested.

"Exactly. You never considered taking her somewhere, like Damon did? Just to get away from everything going on?" She asked.

"Well no, I was to afraid that if we were to come back, the town would be in ruins." Stefan pouted. Katherine rolled her eyes and said, "You're so brooding, you know that?"

"I've been told." He said as he watched Damon and Elena running around again. They stayed like that for a few hours until they started walking back to the hotel, with smiles on their faces. Stefan frowned, he could possibly be losing Elena to Damon, his evil older brother.

* * *

"Go for a shower, we're going out for dinner." Damon simply said as they returned to the hotel room. Elena look at him with a cocked eyebrow. "What about Tequila?"

"I have a puppy-sitter coming. Don't worry about it." He smiled as he pushed Elena off to the bathroom with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**So? Whadd'ya think? Where are they going? Was this a fast enough update? **

**Well Review and tell me what you think they should do, or Katherine should do? **

**~Taylor **


	11. Dinner

A new chapter! Filler, really.

**Previously:**

**"Exactly. You never considered taking her somewhere, like Damon did? Just to get away from everything going on?" She asked.**

**"Well no, I was to afraid that if we were to come back, the town would be in ruins." Stefan pouted. Katherine rolled her eyes and said, "You're so brooding, you know that?"**

**"I've been told." He said as he watched Damon and Elena running around again. They stayed like that for a few hours until they started walking back to the hotel, with smiles on their faces. Stefan frowned, he could possibly be losing Elena to Damon, his evil older brother.**

* * *

**"Go for a shower, we're going out for dinner." Damon simply said as they returned to the hotel room. Elena look at him with a cocked eyebrow. "What about Tequila?"**

**"I have a puppy-sitter coming. Don't worry about it." He smiled as he pushed Elena off to the bathroom with a smirk on his face.**

**

* * *

**

Out Of Town

Chapter Eleven: Dinner...

"How did you get a dog sitter so fast?" Elena asked Damon as she was curling her hair. "The guy downstairs gets off at 6 so he said he would do it for free."

"Really?" Elena asked as she looked in the mirror to Damon who was sitting on the bed with the dog in his lap.

"No, I'm lying to you." Damon said sarcastically.

"You can never be too sure." Elena said, "50% of the Salvatore Brothers lie to me on a regular basis." Damon laughed at her and then pet the dog. She rolled her eyes and said, "Shouldn't you get dressed?"

"I will, just Tequila won't get off of me." He said, Elena could clearly tell he was lying. "Or that you are quiet enjoying that dog?" Damon didn't respond, causing Elena to laugh. "You know she seems to really like you."

"And she's really protective of you." He stated, Elena giggled, "I figured that out in the park when you jumped on me and she tried to protect me from the big marshmallow of a vampire."

Damon glared at her through the mirror and said, "I'm still bad-ass, nothing's changed."

"Except that you've turned soft." She giggled before putting down the curling iron and then being grabbed and thrown on to the bed, and being tickled, yet again.

* * *

"They're going on a date tonight Stefan, if that means anything too you." Katherine said as she sat down in the private jacuzzi that was in their room.

"You don't want to spy on that one?" Stefan asked, almost shocked as he flipped through channels on the TV.

"I want them to have something alone, just so I can prove that you belong with me." Katherine yelled back.

"I belong with Elena, we are going to get back together. Tonight, as soon as she gets back from her date with the devil himself." Stefan easily said.

"No, don't mess with them." Katherine snapped. But it was too late, Stefan had already left the apartment in an attempt to get Elena back, and Katherine to Damon, the ways things were supposed to be.

* * *

"This is really nice Damon, but it's really romantic in here." Elena said as she noted all of the rose petals, low lighting and candles. He smirked and said, "Bet Stefan never took you out like this."

Elena shook her head, "It was usually at the Grill, and that was once. With Matt and Caroline, we didn't really do dates."

"That's something he's missing out on, because you look good enough to eat." Damon smirked at her.

"Ha, ha, but you aren't getting a taste." She laughed.

"Don't knock it 'till you try it babe." He said with another smirk before continuing on with the meal. Damon had a rare steak and Elena, a medium rare one. They ate igniting small talk every once in a while. Elena was in a purple dress, that looked similar to her Miss Mystic Falls Outfit, and Damon in a black dress shirt and pants.

"The bill, sir." A waiter said to Damon with his eyes on Elena, Damon looked almost jealous when he quickly paid and dismissed the waiter. Elena rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed. "Do you think he could stop ogling me for two seconds, when it's pretty clear I'm here with you?"

"Exactly what I was thinking." He smirked before extending her arm to her and walking out of the restaurant, and back to the hotel.

* * *

Stefan was waiting in their hotel room, waiting to tell Elena, that he wanted her back, and that he was sorry. Most importantly that he loved her. Then he started hearing voices near the door. Katherine had told him something that freaked him out a little, she knew a schedule for them. This week they were going on a date, and that happened then, two days they would get really cuddly. Then in another two days they would do a lot of flirting, then in one day after that, they would kiss. He was here to prevent the schedule from continuing.

"That was fun. Thank you Damon." She said, the words being muffled by the walls of the room and hallway.

"Do I get a reward for the great date?" Damon asked cockily. He couldn't hear anything but a small peck, he didn't know where though. Outside in the hall, Damon and Elena were talking and she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, that's almost as bad as last nights forehead kiss." He taunted.

"You aren't getting your kiss. Yet." She teased as she opened the door. Stefan was waiting. Tequila was at his feet, clawing at him, apparently, the dog didn't like him. He had told the guy to go back downstairs, and he paid him to go, so he could try this.

"Tequila! Where are you girl?" Elena called. The dog's eyes shot open from where Stefan was and she ran to them. Jumping on Elena and knocking her down, then jumped up on Damon. He picked up the dog and helped Elena get up then when she was up he took a sniff of the air, something was off, it smelt of rainforest, Stefan's cologne preference, not Damon's regular old spice smell.

"I can smell you Stefan, get the hell out here." Damon yelled. Elena looked at Damon hoping he was messing with her, but Stefan appeared from the kitchen, and Tequila started growling. Damon smirked and said, "Well it looks like you want to talk to Elena, and to save you from my dog, I'm going for a shower." Damon said leaving Elena and Stefan alone.

"Damon!" She snapped at him as both him and Tequila disappeared into the bedroom.

"Elena, can we just talk please?" Stefan asked. Elena shook her head and said, "No, I don't want to talk."

"Elena, please, speak to me. Just for a minute." Stefan asked as he motioned to the couch.

"Fine, fine, but only for a minute." She said as she sat down.

"Look Elena, breaking up was a mistake, I am still in love you with Elena." Stefan said softly.

* * *

Damon placed Tequila down on the bed, and walked into the bathroom, listening in on Stefan and Elena's conversation. Stefan was making him mad with the last line he spoke. But what really broke his heart, was the words Elena said next, "I love you Stefan." She stopped, Damon's heart pretty much broke, he was head over heels in love with her, but she would always love her brother better.

"But.." She said, catching the attention of Damon. "As in your like my second brother Stefan, I used to love you more than that, but not anymore, with everything going on, I have new emotions, and your love for me, might be stronger than sisterly, but I'm not in love with you Stefan, not anymore." Damon felt his heart slowly start to mend back together, it was amazing what she could say so easily, and change his emotions. He though as he stepped into the shower.

* * *

"I understand." Stefan said, "But if you ever need anything, I'm going to be right here." He finished before he disappeared out the balcony. Elena sighed and made her way into the bedroom, to see that the TV was on, and Tequila was literally watching TV as the bathroom, as a wet, half naked Damon emerged from it, with just a towel around his waist.

"Uh huh, and how'd that go?" Damon asked as he sat on the bed and pet the dog.

"He's gone now, I told him how I really felt about him." Elena smiled and then walked over to the large walk in closet, because if she would've stayed with a wet naked Damon for any longer she wouldn't be able to contain herself. Just because she was in love with him, something she left out of telling Stefan, but the fear of rejection consumed her. It seemed that it was going both ways for both parties.

* * *

"I heard all of that, will you believe me?" Katherine said as she sat on the couch looking through channels with a blood bag in hand.

"She doesn't love me..." Stefan said in a monotone voice.

"I told you so, but you had to learn the hard way." Katherine scolded.

"I need to go sleep on this." He muttered before leaving Katherine alone and he walked to the large kingsized bed.

* * *

**That's the chapter, thanks for reading! Review and check me out on Youtube, Gothicbatgirl42!**

**~Taylor**


	12. Lazy Day

Sorry for the lack of an update, I need to do it, but I'm really not in the mood too.

**Previously:**

**"I heard all of that, will you believe me?" Katherine said as she sat on the couch looking through channels with a blood bag in hand.**

**"She doesn't love me..." Stefan said in a monotone voice.**

**"I told you so, but you had to learn the hard way." Katherine scolded.**

**"I need to go sleep on this." He muttered before leaving Katherine alone and he walked to the large kingsized bed.**

**

* * *

**

Out Of Town

Chapter Twelve: Lazy Day

Elena woke up to Damon's chest, once again. She smiled as she looked up to see Tequila laying on his head, yet again. Tequila really seemed to love Damon, and no matter how much Damon tried to deny it, he loved that little puppy dog.

"What you thinking about?" Damon asked.

"How much you love Tequila." Elena simply responded as she kept her head on his chest.

"I do not." Damon frowned at her.

"Whatever you say Damon." Elena giggled as she lifted her head up as Damon put Tequila on his chest and ruffled the fur in between her ears. Elena smiled at him and said, "Damon, what do you have planned for today? Because I am seriously thinking about staying in all day!" She said as she cuddled into Damon to pet Tequila.

"I think that it's going to be a lazy day Elena, nobody is going to want to move, and everything is going to be calm, hopefully, if Mr. Brooding and Miss Bitch in the next room don't disturb us." Damon said as he wrapped an arm around Elena while continuing on with rubbing the dog.

"Katherine's here too?" Elena asked. "In the room beside us! And you never told me?" Elena continued.

"I just heard them a minute ago." Damon muttered to her as he relaxed back into the bed.

* * *

"I can't believe she chose him! Over me! He's the evil one!" Stefan frowned.

"She hasn't picked him yet, she's just over you." Katherine pointed out with a small smile.

"I bet that makes you SO happy Katherine, you were right, now you think that I will come back to you." Stefan snapped at her. Katherine smirked and walked efficiently towards him, swinging her hips as she neared him.

"You want me right now Stefan, no matter how much you deny it." Katherine smirked at him.

"I want Elena, Katherine. Our love was fake." Stefan frowned at her.

"To a point, you were in love with me, when you first saw me, I saw it in your eyes, I may have compelled you to love me more, than humanly possible, but it was for us Stefan, it's nothing to be mad over. Damon actually loved me, but I didn't return his affection." Stefan was about to interject when she continued. "Remember that night I was taken away and both you and Damon tried to save me? I only turned to you and told you I loved you, I didn't say it to Damon. I realized that even if you were gone, even with the emotional switch off, I was still madly in love with you, just as you are to me Stefan, just search for it, and it'll come."

Stefan was speechless as Katherine got off the couch he was sitting on and walked out to the balcony. Stefan sighed, he wanted to deny it, but he had a gut feeling, that, that was 100% true.

* * *

Elena walked into the kitchen with her hair up in a ponytail wearing sweatpants and one of Damon's t-shirts. It was baggy and comfortable, and she was determined to spill water on it, just to see his reaction.

"Don't spill water on that, it'll shrink!" Damon yelled from the other room, almost as if reading her mind.

"Don't worry I will!" She responded before making it clear that she was filling up a glass of water from the tap. Damon was in the other room with the dog, and before the glass was filled, Damon had come into the kitchen, turned off the tap, and had her on the floor. Without her getting hurt.

"You were saying?" Damon asked.

"That your a marshmallow, and I'm going to get water on your shirt." Elena giggled.

"I am NOT a marshmallow! I do what I want, when I want!" Damon frowned at her.

"Okay then get off of me." Elena smiled at him.

"I said do what I want, not what you want." Damon smirked at her, as Tequila came strutting into the room, unnoticed.

"Then what do you want to do?" Elena asked, almost as if she was flirting with him, but yet, tempting him to close the gap between them that needed to disappear.

"This." Damon said softly as he cupped her face and bent down to give her a kiss, only to be interrupted by Tequila jumping in Damon, in an attempt to save Elena. Elena opened her eyes that she had closed as Damon had gotten closer, to see that Tequila was almost bouncing on him to get off.

"She is was too protective of you." Damon frowned as he was forced to get off of him, due to the bouncing puppy.

"She loves you way too much Damon, and hates Stefan for some reason." Elena laughed as she got off of the floor.

"Yeah about that..." Damon trailed off before getting a glare from Elena, and then she said, "You compelled the dog to hate Stefan didn't you?" Elena asked.

"Maybe." Damon smirked before picking up the dog and bringing her to the balcony to let her pee. As he walked out he sighed, the girl was making him crazy, he would've kissed her if Tequila hadn't jumped on him.

"Your moment got ruined huh?" A voice that sounded familiar to Elena's but with a sickening sweet undertone asked from beside him. He looked over to Katherine who was flipping her cell phone.

"What moment?" Damon asked clearly lying.

"The one on the kitchen floor, Well what do you want to do?" She asked in a bad impression of Elena."This." She said in a bad impersonation of him.

"I don't sound like that, and nothing happened, shouldn't you be seducing Stefan or something?" He asked as Tequila nudged him signaling she wanted to be held. Damon picked her up and Katherine smirked. "You, Elena and Tequila? Right? Sure make one big happy family huh?"

"Family? Elena and I aren't even dating, why would you think it was a family surrounding?" Damon snapped at her.

"Because you love her, and she loves you, I read her mind, if that means anything too you." Katherine said before getting up. "She has some very naughty day dreams about you Damon." Damon was about to reply only to see that Katherine was gone. Damon walked back in to see just as Katherine said, Elena day dreaming, maybe the next step was going to be easier than it seemed.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for this chapter, again, sorry, but School started again, and I am on writers block, but trying to make it work, I promise to try to update at least 5 times a week for all my stories combined! **

**~Taylor **

**(CHECK ME OUT ON YOUTUBE! ~Gothicbatgirl42~ **

**;) ReViEw!  
**


	13. A Change of Scenery?

Ok here we go! Some Damon/Elena goodness!

**Previously: **

**"Your moment got ruined huh?" A voice that sounded familiar to Elena's but with a sickening sweet undertone asked from beside him. He looked over to Katherine who was flipping her cell phone.**

**"What moment?" Damon asked clearly lying.**

**"The one on the kitchen floor, Well what do you want to do?" She asked in a bad impression of Elena."This." She said in a bad impersonation of him.**

**"I don't sound like that, and nothing happened, shouldn't you be seducing Stefan or something?" He asked as Tequila nudged him signaling she wanted to be held. Damon picked her up and Katherine smirked. "You, Elena and Tequila? Right? Sure make one big happy family huh?"**

**"Family? Elena and I aren't even dating, why would you think it was a family surrounding?" Damon snapped at her.**

**"Because you love her, and she loves you, I read her mind, if that means anything too you." Katherine said before getting up. "She has some very naughty day dreams about you Damon." Damon was about to reply only to see that Katherine was gone. Damon walked back in to see just as Katherine said, Elena day dreaming, maybe the next step was going to be easier than it seemed.**

**

* * *

**

Out Of Town

Chapter Thirteen: Change of Scenery?

"Stefan, come on, let's get you over Elena, and on top of me." Katherine suggested as Stefan mopped around the apartment, a few days after Elena had broken his heart.

"Katherine, I don't need your comments at the moment." Stefan frowned at her.

"No, you need me, you need to kiss me, to heal the pain." Katherine said as she got on his lap and straddled him.

"I don't know Kat, things are hard, Elena's the first girl I ever truly loved." Stefan frowned.

"Well she's apparently over you, and on to the next one. Unlike you Mr. Broody." Katherine smirked then kissed his cheeks softly and then down his jaw bone.

"Not helping Katherine." He said as he threw her off of him. She landed on her feet on the other side of the room. She hissed at him, and said, "You're the only one that I've ever wanted to come back for, I love you Stefan, I just hope you realize that the best deal that you've ever had is leaving."She said before storming off to her room and packing up. Stefan frowned, knowing what he had to do.

* * *

"Elena! Get out of the shower, unless you want me to unlock the door and join you." Damon said through the door of the only washroom with a shower. Damon really didn't need one, but he was in the mood to bug Elena, and since she was in the shower, he couldn't do that.

"Calm down Damon, I am almost done, sort of. But just stay on that side of the door!" She yelled back. Damon smirked and said, "I'm gonna unlock it Elena, in the count of three." He threatened playfully as she opened the door. Her hair was dry already, she must have been blow drying it, and she was wearing just a white towel with her clothes in her hand.

"All better?" Elena asked with a smile. "Now what do you want?"

"Nothing, I was bored." Damon smirked as he called out to Tequila as he walked out of the room. Elena rolled her eyes and just got dressed. Damon was confusing, but she liked it.

Damon waited out in the kitchen as he poked at the dog's rolls. "You're chubby you know that?" Damon asked. She snorted and flipped over, signaling that she wanted a belly rub. Damon smirked and rubbed her belly as Elena came out of the room.

"You're an ass you know that?" Elena asked.

"So I've been told." Damon retorted before motioning her to sit down.

"We only have about two days left here. The reservations of the suite end then." Elena sighed as she sat down and rubbed Tequila's belly as well.

"Yeah... but it's only been a month right. So I was thinking of a new venue. Somewhere different, somewhere new." Damon smiled at Elena.

"Really? And where would that be?" Elena asked with a playful smile.

"Well it's supposed to start snowing here, and I know how much you love the snow, and ice, so..." Damon trailed off.

"Your taking me to Canada aren't you." Elena rolled her eyes at him.

"Only for a day or two, then it's to Florence for two weeks. Just you, me, and Tequila, no Katherine or Stefan."

"But why Canada? You said you didn't want to freeze." Elena smiled at him.

"You made up the excuse, you want to have some stories to bring back to dear Aunt Jenna." Damon joked. Elena sighed but said, "Okay, but only for a day, I really want to play in the snow, but then we go to Florence." Elena said.

"Okay your highness." Damon joked. Elena glared and nudged his shoulder. He nudged back and they continued nudging and play fighting until Tequila once again jumped on Damon. Elena laughed and said, "When do you want to leave?"

"In about ten minutes." Damon suggested.

"What?" Elena asked almost shocked. They still had the place for a few more days.

"Yup, so get your perky ass in gear, and go and get packed up." Damon winked at her as he smacked it as she got up. She glared and said, "Watch it Damon." She smiled.

"Whatever." He smirked as he put Tequila down and sped past Elena to get to the room before her.

* * *

"I'm sorry Kat, it's just that I don't know to trust you yet." Stefan frowned at her as he sat her down to get her to stop packing.

"And what have I done this century to piss you off so bad not to trust me?" Katherine asked with a stern look.

"Nothing.." Stefan frowned.

"Exactly, and I come back for you, only to be treated like a piece of crap Stefan. Even Damon had some decency when he saw me a few days back. He didn't call me things, he joked around, like I was an old friend. And that's all he'll ever be to me now! I want you Stefan, but you keep pushing me away." Katherine snapped at him.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but how about we try to be friends first before we jump into all of this." Stefan asked.

"I don't do friends Stefan, I don't want to do friends. I want you to be mine!" Katherine said in a whine.

"Let me think about it Kat, I might want to give us another try." Stefan said thinking about what he really wanted now that Elena was gone. What if Katherine was right and Elena was always just a back up.

"Maybe I can convince you faster?" Katherine said as he kissed his main vein on his neck and scrapping her teeth across his skin.

* * *

Damon, Elena and Tequila were already at the airport a few minutes later, Damon had packed everything as Elena got Tequila everything he would need for a flight.

"Okay, so you just compelled them to take the next flight in 5 minutes, skip security and let the dog on the first class flight that you wouldn't let me pay for?" Elena asked stubbornly.

"Yup, pretty much." Damon said as they boarded the plane. Elena laughed and glared at the same time. Damon then added, "We could always find someone to watch the dog for a few minutes and join the mile high club." He winked, and that comment earned him a slap upside the head.

"I was kidding, do you know how nasty that is? And how many people do it in there. I prefer, my personal backseat, or my bed, or a clean one." Damon frowned.

"Oh look at you, being all civil where you have to have sex." Elena joked as they sat down with Tequila in Damon's lap.

"I'm civil in the places to do it, just not when it comes to that point. I turn into an animal." He whispered into Elena's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"We're not even in the cold yet, no need to shiver." Damon smirked, knowing exactly what he did to her. Elena rolled her eyes and smacked his arm playfully. This was going to be quite the experience.

* * *

Okay, I know I gave up with the Canada, but I had to make them have a snowball fight, sorry! Only one day though, then to Florence! I promise! And I promised this to be a long story right? So I had to get a change of scenery, Hope you understand and liked it!

~Taylor


	14. Oh Canada! Part One

Okay, here we go, a new chapter, so here we go...

**Previously: **

**"Okay, so you just compelled them to take the next flight in 5 minutes, skip security and let the dog on the first class flight that you wouldn't let me pay for?" Elena asked stubbornly.**

**"Yup, pretty much." Damon said as they boarded the plane. Elena laughed and glared at the same time. Damon then added, "We could always find someone to watch the dog for a few minutes and join the mile high club." He winked, and that comment earned him a slap upside the head.**

**"I was kidding, do you know how nasty that is? And how many people do it in there. I prefer, my personal backseat, or my bed, or a clean one." Damon frowned.**

**"Oh look at you, being all civil where you have to have sex." Elena joked as they sat down with Tequila in Damon's lap.**

**"I'm civil in the places to do it, just not when it comes to that point. I turn into an animal." He whispered into Elena's ear, sending shivers down her spine.**

**"We're not even in the cold yet, no need to shiver." Damon smirked, knowing exactly what he did to her. Elena rolled her eyes and smacked his arm playfully. This was going to be quite the experience.**

**

* * *

**

Out Of Town

Chapter Fourteen: Oh Canada! Part One 

"Why is it snowing in November?" Damon asked as they walked into their new hotel in the city of Edmonton. He looked over to Elena who was holding the dog on a leash and walking to the lobby.

Damon checked in quickly and grabbed both of their luggage and walked over to Elena where he saw that Tequila was scooped up Elena's arms, ready to go to their suite.

"It's really cold." Elena frowned as she pointed to the shivering dog.

"She'll be fine, you can go wrap her up in a blanket when we get upstairs, then I already compelled the guy at the counter to come up to the suite when his shift is over, so we can have a a day in the snow, ice, and penguins." Damon started and Elena interrupted. "Penguins are on the other side of the planet Damon."

"Whatever, but still, whatever you want, and then we have one night here, and we are on our way to Florence, for the most wonderful weather and villa's." Damon smirked.

"Villa?" Elena asked as the elevator stopped at their floor.

"I didn't tell you I own a villa in Florence, whoops." Damon smirked as the doors opened up to reveal a new suite, it wasn't as grand as the one in New York, but it was still amazing nonetheless.

There was a huge fireplace, a giant plasma screen, and two connected doors on one side of the room, and there was a mini fridge, and a small stove.

"You got one room again?" Elena asked with a playful frown.

"Maybe." Damon smirked as he pulled the luggage into the room which consisted of one large king sized bed, another fireplace and a linen closet, connected was assumed to be a bathroom. Elena put Tequila down on the couch outside of the bedroom and bent down to the little suitcase that Damon, had to get for Tequila's stuff, not because he cared, he tried to tell Elena, it was because he didn't want dog junk over his clothes since they were designer and such. Elena didn't believe him for a second.

She got back up to see that Damon was no longer in the room, but already wrapping Tequila up with a blanket and petting the top of her head.

"Aw." Elena sighed as she looked at the two of them. Damon frowned, "I just don't want her to get frost bite."

"You can only get that by being out in the cold Damon, as in outside, not where a giant electrical fireplace is heating up the place, not to mention just the basic temperature of the hotel." Elena smiled at him as she walked over to the kitchen counter and took out Tequila's little toys, food, and dishes, all somehow a designer label that Damon picked up. She shook her head and set down the kibble and some water for her on the floor and placed her toys on the floor beside the couch.

"Elena." Damon started, "What the hell do you want to do anyway?"

"Ever been ice skating Damon?" Elena asked with a smile.

"No, and I don't intend too." Damon frowned at her.

"Please Damon!" Elena said as she sat down next to him and the dog.

"But I would have to wear skates, something that doesn't go well with this sexy face." He said pointing to himself.

"Get over yourself, Damon, come on please, and I'll do something you want too." She said with a smile.

"Anything?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Within reason Damon." She rolled her eyes as he smirked. "Remember that little ensemble I bought you from Victoria's Secret?"

Elena's eyes widened and she said, "No, I am, not modeling it for you!"

"You said within reason!" He pointed out.

"That's not within reason!" She retorted. He suddenly got closer to her and she could feel his breath against her ear. "Come on Elena, I bet you look great with it on." He whispered, causing shivers to go down her spine. He pulled back and smirked as there was someone knocking at the door. Elena jumped off the couch to the door, ignoring Damon's laughing as she answered the door, and bags were given to her and then the man walked away. Elena looked over to Damon confused and he smiled.

"I also got him to get one of his co-workers to to bring us the finest in winter stuff." Damon smirked, Elena frowned not knowing what to expect but she opened one of the bags to see a Grey-blueish scarf, she threw it at Damon, it seemed like a guys article.

"Thank you." He said sarcastically as she pulled it off of his face and looked over to the puppy, who was sleeping soundly. Elena continued to look and saw a two leather jackets, one for Damon, and the other for herself. She rolled her eyes and he shrugged his shoulders. Next was a cute little toque that was for her, and a small dog blanket.

Elena giggled and walked over to Tequila and put it on her. "Why can't you admit that you love this dog?" Elena said Damon with a frown.

"Because she's a pain." Damon frowned, making an excuse.

"Yeah, she sure looks like one." Elena stated, motioning to the snoring and snorting dog, wrapped up in two blankets, sleeping away.

"She's a huge one." Damon stated before another knock came to the door and Damon walked past Elena to the door, to see the man from the lobby.

"Great, we'll be back around five." Damon said as he walked back in and grabbed his leather jacket and scarf and nodded for Elena to follow, she smiled and followed happily.

* * *

"Please, Damon, look at everyone smiling and having fun." Elena insisted pointing to the skaters, smiling.

"No, unless you agree to my terms." Damon smirked.

"Come on, something else." Elena bargained.

"Like what?" Damon asked.

"Fun Elena could come out tonight, if you wanted to go to a bar?" She reasoned.

Damon seemed to contemplate it and then said, "Promise you'll at least try to get drunk?"

"I promise." She smiled as she hugged him and grabbed his hand pulling him to the skate rentals. Once they got the skates on, Damon had stopped complaining, Elena got onto the ice and started to skate around, with Damon frowning at her from the sides.

"Damon, come on, is the big bad vamp scared of a wittle ice?" She asked in a baby voice.

"No." He said as he got onto the ice and started to skate around as if was a pro. He grabbed Elena's hand and made her skate faster and Elena clung to him and said, "I don't feel like boarder lining on vampire speed thanks." Elena insisted as he slowed down with a smirk.

"I know, I just wanted to to get all touchy feely with me." He joked before skating off, leaving Elena to chase him with a smile.

* * *

After a few hours of skating around playfully, Damon got off the ice after Elena, they were now on their way to park.

"Was that so bad?" Elena asked with a smile, and her hands in her pocket.

"Yes, there was someone in a blue and orange thing in front of me screaming something." Damon noted.

"One, that was a hockey jersey Damon, for the Edmonton Oilers and there's probably a game tonight or something..." Elena explained. (**For the record, I am hardcore Oilers fan, I don't even live in Edmonton, I actually live in the city where, yes, the Flames play, ugh..., but I am, and yes, Hockey starts tomorrow! First up Oilers VS Canucks!) **

"Oh, whatever, I knew that." Damon joked as they walked past to where there was a a lot of sticky snow. "Sure.." Elena said as she looked down at a small snowball, formed on the ground. Elena smiled as she looked over to Damon, and threw it at him and ran away.

* * *

"Stop being such a baby Damon." Elena laughed at him as she was in the midst of a snowball fight.

"You got in in my perfect hair!" Damon complained at her. She giggled and then said, "Do you want me to make it all better?"

"How do you propose you do that?" Damon asked as she came and pressed herself against him, kissing up his neck and pausing after one kiss and saying, "How about this?"

She asked as she gave his neck another kiss.

"I don't mind." He said seductively to her. Elena looked at him and smirked, it looked like she was going to close the gap between them for the first time, but before he could do anything, she had rubbed a snowball in his face and ran off.

Damon frowned and said, "How did that help? Now my face is wet!" He yelled as he chased her.

He ran to her and put her hand around her waist and pulled her down to a bench that was beside them. She giggled a little and he found herself in his lap as they sat on the bench. She looked at his bright blue eyes and watched them flicker with an unknown emotion to his face. His eyes flickered down to his lips as they both leaned forward to sample the other.

Just as Elena's eyes closed, she felt something hit her face, it was cold and wet. She broke away from Damon and looked over to see Bonnie and Caroline?

* * *

**Okay, so one more chapter of Canada, then I promise to Florence, I just don't want to rush too much! Review, and here's something new for everyone! **

**I made a Forum, for The Vampire Diaries, and it's spoilers for this story, so a little blurb and preview of the next chapter will be up probably tomorrow, new story ideas, contests, and *hint*, A sequel of one of my stories? Anyone Interested? Go to my profile and check it out, tell me what you think! Thanks, **

**~Taylor  
**


	15. Oh Canada! Part Two

Here we go! Sorry about the lack of updates lately...

**Previously: **

**"Do you want me to make it all better?"**

**"How do you propose you do that?" Damon asked as she came and pressed herself against him, kissing up his neck and pausing after one kiss and saying, "How about this?"**

**She asked as she gave his neck another kiss.**

**"I don't mind." He said seductively to her. Elena looked at him and smirked, it looked like she was going to close the gap between them for the first time, but before he could do anything, she had rubbed a snowball in his face and ran off.**

**Damon frowned and said, "How did that help? Now my face is wet!" He yelled as he chased her.**

**He ran to her and put her hand around her waist and pulled her down to a bench that was beside them. She giggled a little and he found herself in his lap as they sat on the bench. She looked at his bright blue eyes and watched them flicker with an unknown emotion to his face. His eyes flickered down to his lips as they both leaned forward to sample the other.**

**Just as Elena's eyes closed, she felt something hit her face, it was cold and wet. She broke away from Damon and looked over to see Bonnie and Caroline?**

**

* * *

**

Out Of Town

Chapter Sixteen: Oh Canada, Eh. Part Two

"Caroline? Bonnie? What are you doing here?" Elena asked timidly towards her best friends as she shuffled out of Damon's lap.

"We came to see you! Jenna told us where you were, and now we wanted to visit, but you apparently brought Satan along." Caroline stated with a glare in Damon's direction.

"I'm hurt Caroline." Damon said in fake hurt as he grasped his chest.

"You're going to be if you don't shut up." Bonnie threatened, and Damon huffed but did as he was told.

"Seriously though, you never even told us! I don't even remember an essay!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yeah, Ric thought I should enter." Elena smiled at her and Damon smirked at her.

"Well I don't see why, it's super cold here!" Caroline exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Where are you staying? We should come over tonight, before we leave later!" Bonnie said happily.

"Um, I don't know." Elena said, as Damon then came into the conversation. "We're going out to drink later, so that's probably not best."

"Who cares." Caroline said to him.

"I do, Damon's my friend too." Elena stated.

"Okay, so how about now? Let's go! Where are you staying?" Caroline asked yet again, Elena sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win this one, even if she tried to use Damon's compulsion on them, they were still wearing vervain.

* * *

"You're staying in a hotel room?" Caroline asked as they walked into the hotel room and on to the elevator.

"Is there a problem with that?" Elena asked with a frown towards her best friend.

"No, what's Caroline's trying to say is that we suspected you to be at a different person's house." Bonnie added to make Caroline's words seem less rude.

"Whatever." Damon said as the door opened and he took out his pass key to the room. "Why does Damon have a pass key to your hotel room?" Caroline asked in a rude tone.

"Because she wanted me to come over and take advantage of me." Damon smirked at her, earning him a slap in the chest. "See she can't keep her hands off of me!" He exclaimed with a laugh from himself, a glare from Bonnie and Elena, and a snicker from Caroline. When the door opened Tequila came rushing towards them.

She jumped up on Damon then to Elena and timidly looking at Caroline and Bonnie.

"Aw! Who's that?" Caroline asked as she walked into the hotel room and scooped up the puppy in her arms. "EW! It's drooling!" She exclaimed as she dropped the dog from her arms, which Damon smoothly caught.

"You could have killed her! What are you thinking?" Damon snapped at Caroline as he paid the guy looking after the dog and wrapped Tequila back up in her blankets.

"Oh someone's grouchy." Caroline snapped back and Damon glared at her.

"No, Damon's just so protective of that dog that he's in denial." Elena stated as Caroline and Bonnie walked into the living area. They looked around as Damon shot Elena a glare and she gave him his own smirk back at him.

"What time is your flight back to Mystic Falls?" Elena asked Caroline and Bonnie as she put a kettle of water on.

"At ten, so we have to be at the airport for six, you know, all that stupid security stuff." Caroline said as she looked at the clock. It was 4:00.

"Yeah, so we should get going at around 4:45 to get packed." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Oh." Elena simply said.

"Oh? Is my company not good enough for you?" Damon asked with a playful smirk.

"That's not what that meant Damon." Elena said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"But you thought it." He countered.

"No I didn't." She insisted.

"Are yo-" Damon was cut off by Caroline snapping at them. "Will you two stop with the stupid banter? It makes both of us sick!" Damon and Elena glared at each other but agreed and sat down in the living room.

* * *

45 minutes later and Caroline and Bonnie were off to get ready to leave.

"Thank god they're gone." Damon groaned as he pet Tequila as Elena put away empty mugs that were scattered about the room.

"I think Bonnie wanted to kill you Damon. She kept glaring that if Caroline left the room, she was going to set you on fire." Elena laughed at him.

"Whatever, let's just go and get hammered, and leave tomorrow. I got that guy to come back and watch Tequila." Damon said as he got up and grabbed his leather coat.

"Seriously?" Elena asked.

"Yes! I had to go skating! We are going to a bar!" Damon said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Okay, whatever." Elena smiled as they walked out the door.

* * *

Damon and Elena walked into a small bar on the other side of the city and sat down, it was only 5:30 so it wasn't packed yet, so Damon suggested they started out like in Atlanta with a couple beers and burgers.

"No, we are not repeating Georgia, I don't feel like saving your ass again." Elena stated to him.

"Oh yes, but this time, no demonic vampires trying to kill me, and we get even more hammered than last time." Damon smirked at her as they ordered up the first beers of the night.

* * *

As the night progressed the bar became busier and Elena was getting a tiny bit tipsy. By 9:30 she was almost drunk and taking shots.

"Okay Ready? Three Two One! GO!" She yelled as she took back the shot faster than she could usually.

"I win! That's two for you!" Elena giggled at Damon.

"Elena you are the best drunk ever." He muttered under his breath as he ordered another round for the bar. Which made quite a few people happy. After six more shots Elena and Damon were dancing around.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Elena yelled as she swung around Damon giggling and stumbling slightly, causing Damon to laugh. Elena curved around Damon for a little while longer until she decided she needed more alcohol.

"Body Shots!" Damon called from behind her. Elena looked over to him and he smirked at her. "Don't tell me conservative Elena's coming out right now?"

"NO WAY!" She yelled as Damon smirked and ordered up a shot, lime and salt. He sat Elena down at a stool and put the lime wedge in her mouth, licked her wrist, sprinkled the salt on the spot and placed the shot glass in between the cleavage of her breasts.

"Ready?" He asked Elena. She nodded and he licked off her wrist, and he felt the shivers it caused as he smirked. He bent down and placed his mouth over the glass resting on her and lifted it up and drank it. Then he pushed her forward to him and sucked the lime from her mouth. She smiled and got another drink, slightly dazed, as Damon was a happy, happy man at the rest of the night continued with more shots, body shots, beers, tequila and scotch, and Damon was positive that Elena was going to have the worst hangover in the morning.

But he had to say that his favorite part of the night was when Elena came up behind him and tried to convince him to do it in the washroom. That was something she wasn't going to live down...

* * *

**Okay, so the next chapter will be up soon. Hopefully. I know, that it wasn't the greatest, I just didn't know how to finish off Canada, other than all the Canadians grabbed their toques, and hockey sticks to go and get a beaver to lead them to maple syrup... lol, Canadian Cliches... we are just the same as American's but we can tolerate the cold, and play hockey 100x better. lol. **

**Anyway, review, next chapter, a hangover, Florence, and Damon sexiness! YAY! **

**Review! **

**~Taylor~**

**(Want a spoiler for the next chapter? Check out my forum for a chapter 17 preview! It's called Anyone into this? Damon/Elena. Leave a comment!) **


	16. Italy Arrival

Okay, short chapter, sorry, I have a new story that I really want to start, and I can't until I get this story updated, that's just my OCD talking, but it's slightly overpowering...

**Previously: **

**"NO WAY!" She yelled as Damon smirked and ordered up a shot, lime and salt. He sat Elena down at a stool and put the lime wedge in her mouth, licked her wrist, sprinkled the salt on the spot and placed the shot glass in between the cleavage of her breasts.**

**"Ready?" He asked Elena. She nodded and he licked off her wrist, and he felt the shivers it caused as he smirked. He bent down and placed his mouth over the glass resting on her and lifted it up and drank it. Then he pushed her forward to him and sucked the lime from her mouth. She smiled and got another drink, slightly dazed, as Damon was a happy, happy man at the rest of the night continued with more shots, body shots, beers, tequila and scotch, and Damon was positive that Elena was going to have the worst hangover in the morning.**

**But he had to say that his favorite part of the night was when Elena came up behind him and tried to convince him to do it in the washroom. That was something she wasn't going to live down...**

**

* * *

**

Out Of Town

Chapter Sixteen: Italy ~ The Arrival..

After another long plane ride to Italy, Damon, Elena and Tequila jumped off the plane, with Damon laughing at her the whole way to the car that he had gotten one of his old friends to bring to the parking lot.

"I was hammered okay? I didn't mean that." Elena frowned at Damon.

"You still wanted me to have sex with you in a bathroom Elena." Damon smirked at her.

"Well then here's a question for you, why didn't you take me up on the offer? You're usually looking for anyone so you can get a quick bite." Elena stated.

Damon rolled his eyes as he spotted his old friend which he had compelled many a times. "Thank you." He smiled to the woman and she quickly walked away. "You still haven't answered." Elena frowned at him.

Damon huffed but answered, "Because maybe, I don't want you like that Elena! I want you to be sober and know what yoru doing, instead of having a quickie in the bathroom."

Elena was taken back by the answer and he added, "Does that answer your question?" She nodded as she got into the Ferrari, not even glancing at the beauty of the car, as she thought over his words, did he want her too? The rest of the drive there was silent and a little uncomfortable, well for them anyway, Tequila was busy squeaking a toy in Elena's lap, and slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

When they arrived at Damon's Villa, it was like Elena was at a loss for words for a moment, before regaining herself.

"Oh My God..." Elena simply said after looking at the villa in front of her.

"What?" Damon asked with a smirk to her, as if he had no clue that the place was amazing. It was all covered in rock work, there were a few fountains surrounding, vines that twined up to balconies and gorgeous gardens that spread for what seemed miles.

"You know what! This place is amazing!" She said holding Tequila tight to her body. She was certainly getting heavy in the short while that they had her.

"Come on, let's get settled in." Damon smirked at her, grabbing their suitcases and walking to the largest building and kicking his foot at the door. A man about 20 opened the door. He had shaggy brown hair, and green eyes.

"Damon! What are you doing here?" He yelled as he gave him a fist bump.

"Leaving the boring state of Virginia for a while." Damon smirked then added, "With Guest."

The man's eyes darted to Elena and he smiled as he checked her out. "Claudio, and you are?"

"Elena." She responded with a smile and shook his hand, which he kissed and Elena swore you could see Jealousy in his eyes for the briefest of seconds. Elena looked at him oddly as he took her to the away from Claudio and to a different place in the Villa. He waved at her flirtatiously as she walked away with Damon.

When they were almost at the rooms that Damon had deciphered for them he said something, "What's with the flirting with Claudio?" Damon asked trying not to sound jealous, but failing miserably.

"Why is someone jealous that I might get swept off my feet by Claudio?" She said huskily saying his name just to bug him.

"No, but I think I might have to kick Claudio out for a while, I actually need my sleep, I don't want to hear moans and stuff coming from your room." Damon said in the mask that he used to cover up emotions, and Elena knew instantly.

"Damon, don't you dare put up that barrier again, it took me too damn long to tear it down. It was a joke, I'm not interested in Claudio, I promise." Elena frowned at him. Damon smirked and said, "You are the first one to break it down in 145 years... and I knew it was a joke." Damon lied.

"Sure you did." Elena giggled as Damon opened up the door to a small wing of the house. Elena put down Tequila as she took in the gorgeous room, with granite counter tops, perfect flooring, a dark red pain on the walls and a grand fireplace, it was amazing. She sighed and Damon smirked, "It's alright, not as good as the beach house I have in the Bahama's but it's okay."

"How many places do you own?" Elena asked in shock.

"A few." Damon smirked as he led her to the bedrooms. There was actually two this time. Elena was surprised at that. "You can either take a separate room, or you can stay with me." He smirked.

"It's okay, I'll take my own room." She said, no matter how bad she really wanted to stay in the room with him.

"Suit yourself, but I get Tequila." He said, then realizing what he said. "I mean you get Tequila." He said with a frown. Elena rolled her eyes and said, "She's attached to you, you keep her, I know you want too." Damon frowned at her before walking into his bedroom, leaving Elena to giggle at the chubby dog walking in behind him.

Elena smiled again as she walked into her bedroom, Italy she had a feeling was going to be her favorite by far.

* * *

**That was it! Thanks for reading, Check out my forum. lol! Review...Forum will NOT have a full spoiler, just notes on what's going to happen, sorry!  
**

**CONTEST ALERT!**

**~I need either a werewolf, vampire or witch. Has to be evil... for the next few chapters... Give me a name, description, and personality, whatever, just enter and your character might be featured in the story!~ **

**_I know it's been a while since I've had a contest. It's been since Tequila arrived, but here we go again, because I re-read Goodbye and I realized that I hadn't done one in a while, and I was planning on making another evil character, so I thought you guys should pick the character... _**

**_This Contest Runs through until after the next chapter is posted, because I will pick three finalists that people will vote on! Thanks! _**

**_Review!_**

**_~Taylor!  
_**


	17. Italy Two In The Morning Is Amazing

Okay, so I have the final four for you to see. I am not going to have you vote on them... all entries were amazing, but only four can continue on... But there is going to be a surprise at the end for the contest, not the story, well maybe,,, lol.. Here's the finalists in no particular order...

**Congratulations for getting to 2nd round to: **

**_~ Vampire00Diaries, _**with Character...** Maria - Witch **

**~ _NerdyxDorks_, **with Character... **Derek - Lycanthrope/Werewolf**

**~ _ffluver, _**with Character...** Thalia Nightshade - Vampire**

**~ _i. like. boys. .that. bite_, **with Character...** Avalein/Ava - Werewolf **(Sorry about the user name I had to spread it out for FF, to not think it's a website.)

**

* * *

**

**Previously:**

**Elena put down Tequila as she took in the gorgeous room, with granite counter tops, perfect flooring, a dark red pain on the walls and a grand fireplace, it was amazing. She sighed and Damon smirked, "It's alright, not as good as the beach house I have in the Bahama's but it's okay."**

**"How many places do you own?" Elena asked in shock.**

**"A few." Damon smirked as he led her to the bedrooms. There was actually two this time. Elena was surprised at that. "You can either take a separate room, or you can stay with me." He smirked.**

**"It's okay, I'll take my own room." She said, no matter how bad she really wanted to stay in the room with him.**

**"Suit yourself, but I get Tequila." He said, then realizing what he said. "I mean you get Tequila." He said with a frown. Elena rolled her eyes and said, "She's attached to you, you keep her, I know you want too." Damon frowned at her before walking into his bedroom, leaving Elena to giggle at the chubby dog walking in behind him.**

**Elena smiled again as she walked into her bedroom, Italy she had a feeling was going to be her favorite by far.**

**

* * *

**Out Of Town 

Chapter Seventeen: Italy ~ Two in The Morning is Amazing

"Tequila, shut up." Damon groaned as he snuggled into the dog who was whimpering away at two in the morning. He had no idea what was wrong, he had let her go out and do her business, and nothing. He had fed her, and she didn't eat. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with her.

Another whimper from Tequila and Damon frowned. He was going to get Elena to figure out what was wrong, but he really didn't want to get out of bed. So he reached for his cell and called Elena. He waited about two rings until she answered.

"I'm honestly 10 feet away, you couldn't have walked over here?" Elena asked in a tired voice, with a yawn at the end of the sentence.

"Yeah, you see, I don't want to get out of bed, and Tequila won't stop whining and I've done everything already." Damon explained into the phone.

"And why did you call me again?" Elena asked. "Did you take her outside?"

"Yes, just get over here and figure it out." Damon said before snapping his phone closed. He smirked as he heard Elena groan as she got out of bed and walked to Damon's room.

"Where is she?" Elena asked as she stepped into the room. Damon pointed to the dog and Elena frowned. "Damon? Are you asleep?"

Damon smirked, she couldn't see anything. He forgot about that. Maybe he would have some fun with her before she fixed Tequila's whining. Damon stood up silently as Elena searched for the light switch and he moved so quickly that as she found the switch and was about to turn it on, Damon grabbed her and pulled her to him.

She let out a scream and Damon snickered. "Morning to you too." He whispered in her ear and she quickly relaxed, but still tried to get out of his grip. "Let go of me." She giggled at him and she fought to break free. She was surprised that Tequila hadn't came to save her yet, but then again, all she heard from her was whines and she probably couldn't see anything.

"What if I don't want too?" He whispered at her again. She smiled and turned around in his arms and pouted, knowing he could see her perfectly.

"Damon... please?" She asked in a baby voice grasping his forearms that were fastened to her waist. Damon smirked at the lip that was slightly pouted and he just couldn't resist.

"Oh stop pouting." He whispered lightly as he ducked his head down to bite softly at her bottom lip that was extended to him. She gasped as his teeth slightly brushed her lip in a small bite. He pulled back and Elena was dazed by what he just did. She looked up and Damon slowly came towards her. She was able to make out where he was slightly by the dim moonlight that suddenly filled the room. A cloud must have passed over, giving Elena the outlines of Damon's face.

Elena leaned into his embrace on her and felt her breath mingling with his. He closed his eyes in anticipation of the only thing he had been craving for in 145 years. Elena's lips on his. Elena closed her eyes as well waiting for the interruption that always came. Only this time, there was nothing, nothing stopped Damon and Elena from letting their lips slightly brush over the others. Sending rushes of electricity to their whole body.

They both pulled back at the same time and looked back at each other, before going in for a second kiss. Something with more passion, and much deeper than before. Elena's hands came up and around Damon's neck and she pulled herself close to him as he bit down on her bottom lip again, causing her to gasp and open up her mouth to allow Damon complete access.

Elena was the first to pull back to breath. Her forehead rested against Damon's and he smiled at her. "You won't believe how long I've waited for that."

"I think the thought is mutual." Elena smiled as Damon gave her another quick peck before Tequila whined again. Elena smiled and broke free from Damon's grasp. As she walked over to Tequila Damon smiled. It might have been his lack of sleep that made him give into his desire to kiss her, or the overwhelming need for it, but whatever it was, he was sure glad it happened.

* * *

Damon awoke the next morning after finding out that all Tequila wanted was Elena, spooning Elena and holding her tightly. Vivid images came back to him, of being over by the light switch, and kissing Elena for the first, and second time.

He looked down at Elena and smiled. He planted a small kiss to her forehead and she stirred slightly and Damon smirked at what was in front of Elena. Tequila was curled up into her and Elena was holding his hand in her sleep. She woke up to his bright blue eyes and was shocked for a quick second before realizing that it was Damon. She smiled and said, "Morning."

"Morning." He said wanting another quick kiss from her. Leaning down and stealing one. She smiled as he pulled away.

"Last night was... amazing." Elena stated as she sat up and smiled at him.

"That's an understatement." Damon smirked at her and she exhaled loudly as Tequila stretched out as well. Elena looked over to Damon and said, "What are we doing today?"

"I could stay in bed all day." Damon suggested. Elena smiled and said, "Show me around Italy, I want to see everything." Damon rolled his eyes playfully and groaned. "I would but we have this big comfy bed here."

"Damon..." Elena smiled at him.

"Fine, get dressed, we'll go in a minute." He frowned at her. She laughed and got up out of bed and into her own room.

* * *

After they had both gotten ready they had walked over to a small place in which Damon owned. It was a park that had beautiful scenery and plants everywhere, with people walking around.

"Wow." Elena smiled.

"I know, I'm amazing." Damon smirked at her. She smiled as she held the leash to Tequila who was sniffing around.

"I meant that park." Elena smiled playfully at him.

"Oh, yeah, but I'm much nicer to do this too." He smirked as he bent down and placed a quick kiss on her lips again. She laughed and said, "Fair Enough."But they didn't notice the two eyes on them.

* * *

"She's hot." A boy said with light brown hair and dark green eyes to a girl with ash blond hair and cat-like green eyes. He was looking over to Elena, completely ignoring Damon.

"He's a vampire." The girl said.

"Maria, I know that you're my sister and stuff, but not all vampires are bad." The boy said to apparently Maria.

"Derek, you think she's hot right? You want her? I can make her yours, you'll just have to cooperate with me." Maria said.

"Are you going to use those powers of yours on her?" Derek asked.

"Yes, I'll make her lust for you and want you. She needs to be saved from the vampire." Maria frowned.

"Okay. But how? She's going to be constantly with him."

"Wait until he needs to make a blood break. Then you introduce yourself and I will influence her emotions into lusting for you." Maria schemed.

"And she's all mine?" He asked.

"No she's all mine, yes you idiot she'll be all yours!" Maria said as she wanted to slap her hand against her forehead. If there was one thing she hated, it was vampires destroying innocent human's souls. She didn't mind werewolves though, since her brother and been cursed with it. She wasn't any better though, she was a witch. Somehow they had been like that since birth.

* * *

**Okay, I gave you a SUPER long Damon and Elena part in this. YAY! They finally gave into the lust and attraction! But now the two contest winners are out to get them. So that was the twist of the contest, two of you won. nerdyxdorks** and **Vampire00Diaries, were the winners. Sorry if you don't like how they are, but it's only just starting, I intend to use them for a while... at least six chapters, hopefully. **

**Quick note to winners... Are either of you two upset that your characters are brother/sister? **

**So the next chapter will be up soon, so review! Tell me which one of the entries you liked best! Tell me about how you like/hate the story!**

**~Taylor  
**


	18. Italy A Witches Plan

Thanks For All The Great Reviews, and Sorry for the lack of updates lately, I've been super busy! You know, Life catches up to you, and my midterms were Friday, so the joke in my house is that my math grade went down four percent and my parents are REALLY mad at me, cause I only have 100.4% now... I'm a nerd, but anyway here we go for the new chapter, sorry again for the lack of updates.

**Previously: **

**"Maria, I know that you're my sister and stuff, but not all vampires are bad." The boy said to apparently Maria.**

**"Derek, you think she's hot right? You want her? I can make her yours, you'll just have to cooperate with me." Maria said.**

**"Are you going to use those powers of yours on her?" Derek asked.**

**"Yes, I'll make her lust for you and want you. She needs to be saved from the vampire." Maria frowned.**

**"Okay. But how? She's going to be constantly with him."**

**"Wait until he needs to make a blood break. Then you introduce yourself and I will influence her emotions into lusting for you." Maria schemed.**

**"And she's all mine?" He asked.**

**"No she's all mine, yes you idiot she'll be all yours!" Maria said as she wanted to slap her hand against her forehead. If there was one thing she hated, it was vampires destroying innocent human's souls. She didn't mind werewolves though, since her brother and been cursed with it. She wasn't any better though, she was a witch. Somehow they had been like that since birth.**

**

* * *

**Out Of Town

Chapter Eighteen: Italy ~ A Witch's Plan

"Ok, so how about before we go to dinner, you go and get ready back at the Villa, and I'll go restock the fridge." Damon asked as he walked away from the puppy daycare that he had enrolled Tequila in for a few hours so they could go out and do stuff.

"As in?" Elena asked as they walked away with Damon's arm around her shoulder.

"Vampire needs." Damon smirked as they continued walking to an intersection.

"Okay, I'm going to walk back to the Villa, I'll see you in a little while okay?" She asked with a smile. Damon smirked and placed a quick kiss to her lips, winked then walked away, leaving Elena to roll her eyes.

* * *

Maria and Derek walked down the road with one intention in mind, Damon had finally left Elena alone after a few hours of walking around aimlessly and lovingly. It made Maria upset, knowing that Elena might be under compulsion to love Damon.

They had learned their names easily thanks to Derek's werewolf hearing. It wasn't as good as a vampire's but it sufficed in times like these.

"Her soul is going to be slowly crushed, then she's going to be nothing more than a human happy meal for the next few weeks before he ditches her and leaves her for dead." Maria sighed as they stalked down Elena to a little Villa on the side of town.

Derek cocked his head at his sister and frowned, "Why do you hate vampires so much?"

Maria frowned and looked at her older brother. "Because, I was once in a relationship with one, and they are all the same. If it hadn't been for you saving me that one day in the woods three years ago, I would be dead."

"Okay, I know that, but have you ever learned not to judge a book by its cover?" Derek asked, "He could be really nice."

Maria glared and said, "Stop! You want her correct?" Derek nodded, "Well then shut up, I'd rather she be with you than a murderous killer who will tear out her throat."

"I could be a murderous killer if I wanted to be." Derek laughed.

"But you didn't so I created the moonstone for you." Maria snapped. Derek rolled his eyes and said, "Okay snappy, go get ready, we're only going to have a few minutes left. Maria nodded and they both went their separate ways to create the plan that was going to get Elena away from Damon and into Derek's arms.

* * *

Damon walked into the small local blood bank in which he used to visit quite often when he lived here indefinitely. That was about 30 years ago, and nothing had really changed but the decor of the place, it was more modern. But he really didn't care. He was here for blood, then rushing off to Elena.

He didn't know when he had become such a sap for her. It must have been when they were continually cuddling for no reason in New York, or maybe the undeniable attractions between the two in Canada. Well whatever it was, it was freaking him out. He had never been like this before...

He cleared his head as he walked over to the counter, to place his order, with the help of compulsion of course.

* * *

As the stairs of the Villa appeared to Elena, she sighed, she had never been happier. Her and Damon had finally taken the next step in their relationship. They were openly expressing their feelings, through kissing, excessive hugging and cuddling.

She giggled to herself, she never realized how much of a romantic Damon could be when she was around him. She smiled as she reached the stairs and was stopped by a tap to the shoulder. She turned around to see a guy about her age, with long straight brown hair and in a striped t-shirt, black skinny jeans and converse shoes. He didn't look Italian.

"Um, I'm sorry to bother you, but do you have idea where the Grape Vine Villa is?" The guy asked.

Elena smiled and said, "Yeah, it's right over there."

"Thanks. I'm Derek by the way." He smiled politely at her and stuck out his hand as planned. She had to shake it or the plan wouldn't work.

"Elena." She said extending her hand without a second thought and shook his hand. Maria took this as her opportunity as the tow were connected to change how she felt about the vampire Damon, or any others she knew, and to love and lust for Derek. Maria stepped in and started chanting a spell quietly.

Elena let go of Derek's hand and the spell was complete. Maria saw Damon walking to the Villa and she smirked. She snapped her fingers loud enough for Derek to hear it and as soon as Damon reached the steps where Elena was, Derek grabbed her and kissed her hard.

Elena wasn't aware of what was happening, one minute she's telling someone where to go and the next she has the feeling of being messed with and then next she's in mid make out with a guy she just met a few minutes ago.

She pushed him away and gasped to see Damon standing wide eyed. Then his gaze narrowed at Derek and he blew a punch to his face.

"Nobody touches my girl but me." Damon frowned as he kicked him and Elena looked like she was about to cry. Damon ran over to her and frowned, "Are you okay? What did he do to you?"

There was a blank stare and then Damon reached over to hold her and she started yelling. "Get OFF of me! You're going to kill me!"

"Elena, it's me Damon, it'll be okay, calm down." He said as she tried to hug her and she continued to yell that she was freaking out and he was going to kill her and use her. Damon knew something was wrong when he touch her again and something felt wrong. He looked around and saw someone smirking at them, a girl with blond hair and cat like green eyes.

She approached him and frowned. "Your nothing but vampire scum you know that? I have the ability to take away and give feelings of lust love and hate." She smirked at Derek now holding Elena closely, as she calmed down.

"You made her hate me?" Damon said with his eyes forming veins underneath.

"And Love and Lust for Derek over there." She said as she held up her hand as Damon fell to the ground in pain. She was doing that damn thing Bonnie did to him. He fell to the ground.

"Aw, look at them, getting all cuddly. At least he won't rip out her throat and leave her for dead." Maria spat before stalking off. Damon continued to groan as he saw Elena glare at him and Derek lead her away.

Things were about to get ugly. But he couldn't do it alone. He was going to need someone that he partially hated, and someone that he completely hated. He was going to need Alaric and Bonnie if he were to save Elena. He knew that she didn't love this new Derek guy, she was under spell, and she had never freaked out at him like that before.

Damon got up holding his head and got out his phone.

* * *

"It's okay, he's not going to get anywhere near you, I promise." Derek whispered into Elena's ear in their room at the Grape Vine Villa near Damon's.

Elena was sitting on the bed, in Derek's arms still calming down. "I know, your here to protect me if things get to out of hand." She smiled at him and he smiled back as Maria came into the room.

"Oh great, now I have to deal with the honeymooners." Maria said sarcastically.

"It was your idea Maria." Derek snapped and Elena cocked her head at him.

"What was her idea baby?" She cooed to him.

"Nothing, just relax." He smiled at her as he placed a kiss on her cheek and Maria gagged, "Not when I'm in the room."

Derek smirked at her and said, "So you wouldn't like this?" He asked as he grabbed Elena, pulled her close, and practically shoved his tongue down her mouth, which she seemed to enjoy.

"Gross." She muttered as she got out of the room. Not reading the spell book she came into find and make the spell permanent. It had completely slipped her mind as she scurried out of the room to get away from the kissing couple on the bed.

* * *

"I don't care how you get down here, I will pay for the flights if I have too. Just get both of your asses over here as fast as you can!" Damon yelled into the phone to Ric.

"Damon, I can't Jenna and I..." Alaric started only to be cut off by Damon. "Shut up Ric! Cancel, how would Jenna like to know that she was in Italy, found a guy, and is currently hating the one she went with, with no way to get back?"

It was silent on Ric's end of the phone until he groaned, "Okay, fine, we'll be there in a few hours, I'll get Bonnie."

"Great." Damon said before shutting his phone. Damon shook his head, this was going to be the longest few hours of his life.

* * *

**I hope that was a good enough apology for the really late update! **

**Please Review! There is at least four chapters left, so don't get all freaked out! :) **

**Review and make my day! **

**~Taylor  
**


	19. Italy Plan A Part One

Okay, please understand that yes, life is catching up to me, and I barely can even get on the computer some nights. Due to the dumbness that is homework, and yes I said dumbness.

**Previously:**

**"I don't care how you get down here, I will pay for the flights if I have too. Just get both of your asses over here as fast as you can!" Damon yelled into the phone to Ric.**

**"Damon, I can't Jenna and I..." Alaric started only to be cut off by Damon. "Shut up Ric! Cancel, how would Jenna like to know that she was in Italy, found a guy, and is currently hating the one she went with, with no way to get back?"**

**It was silent on Ric's end of the phone until he groaned, "Okay, fine, we'll be there in a few hours, I'll get Bonnie."**

**"Great." Damon said before shutting his phone. Damon shook his head, this was going to be the longest few hours of his life.**

**

* * *

**Out Of Town

Chapter Nineteen: Italy ~ Plan A ~ Part One

Damon waited as he listened into the Villa next door. He could hear everything, to Elena's little giggles, and too Derek's constant groping of Elena. He wanted to go over there and rip of both the witch's and Derek's head off. It was making him slowly go insane. He had just got the girl, only for her to be taking away by some pervert and his sister.

Damon just hoped that Alaric and Bonnie would get there faster so he wouldn't have to hear Derek trying to seduce his girl anymore. He had a plan, and he prayed that it worked.

"Damon open up!" Someone yelled from the doorway. He sighed, recognizing the voice as the annoying judgmental witch herself. Bonnie and Alaric had finally arrived. Damon got up and rushed to the door. He smirked and shuffled them all in with quick efficiency.

"Nice place." Alaric complemented as she walked into the foyer of Damon's villa. "Yeah, it's great, but now everyone is going to shut up so I can tell you how we are going to get Elena back."

Bonnie nodded quickly and Alaric nodded to as Damon began to explain his 'Plan A' to them.

* * *

"Derek..." Elena called from the bedroom that they shared. She was planning something for the both of them, that she thought he would enjoy.

"Yes?" He called back from the kitchen. He was getting some water, but Elena was getting anxious.

"I need you to come here for a minute!" She called playfully. She heard the tap stop running and footsteps walking towards the door and as he opened it he saw Elena with a small bow on her head, dressed only in her underwear.

"Wow." He simply said as Elena giggled. "I got you a present, but I want you to unwrap it." She said as she got close to him as he smirked and kissed her. Elena's hand's quickly found the bottom of his shirt as she pulled it off and pushed him towards the bed. After a few minutes of making out and undressing, all they had on left was underwear.

Elena went for the waistband of Derek's pants and was stopped when the doorbell was rung. Derek pulled away from Elena and yelled, "Can you get that sis?"

"Yeah, at least I'm decent enough to get it." Maria answered with a sarcastic tone to her voice. Derek went back to Elena who was teasing him immensely as he was calling to his sister. He was about to unhook her bra when he heard voices, and someone fall to the floor. He smelt the blood thanks to his canine nose and froze. Something happened to his sister. He got off of Elena and she frowned as he ran to see what happened.

He looked on the floor to see his sister gasping for air as she took her final few seconds of living. There was a knife in her chest and he looked up to see Damon standing at the doorway.

"I thought I told you to stay away!" Derek yelled at him. Damon smirked and said, "You're touching my girl. I wasn't going to stay away. And that bitch had to be killed anyway."

Derek growled and smirked. "You have no idea what I could do to you at this moment."

"And you have no idea what I could do to you." Damon retorted flashing his fangs at him looking behind him to see Bonnie and Alaric looking around. "Like what I'm about to do your friends back there, yours will be much more painful." Derek said as he turned around and looked at the two of them before suddenly transforming, leaving Damon wide eyed, and Bonnie and Alaric already running.

Alaric shakily exhaled a breath as he escaped the house, as Bonnie began sending a spell as she ran to keep Derek inside the house, trapped forever. But for Bonnie, she didn't quite make it out. Derek as the wolf had stood up on two legs and grabbed her, biting deep into her neck and Damon tried to keep from smirking, this was happening just the way he had planned. He just watched as Bonnie fell to the ground in defeat. Derek growled and turned back to normal.

"Try to come back later. I'll do worse than what I did to her." Derek said as he slammed the door in Damon's face. Step One was complete, now it was all up to Bonnie to be able to finish off the plan to get Elena back.

* * *

**Yes, this was a filler chapter, it was just to say that YES I am still updating stories and that YES, I am super busy, and YES, I love to update, even if it's short. **

**Please Review with what you think of the story's plot now! What about Bonnie? Alaric? Damon's plan? Elena's seductive ways? Will she ever be able to use them on Damon? He-He **

**You'll have to find out soon, in the next chapter. ;)**

**Review!**

**~Taylor  
**


	20. Italy Plan A Part Two

Okay, so this is going to be a shorter chapter, again, but I'm just trying to keep everyone happy and giving big bombs in smaller chapters, just in this story for a while. Sorry!

**Previously:**

**Alaric shakily exhaled a breath as he escaped the house, as Bonnie began sending a spell as she ran to keep Derek inside the house, trapped forever. But for Bonnie, she didn't quite make it out. Derek as the wolf had stood up on two legs and grabbed her, biting deep into her neck and Damon tried to keep from smirking, this was happening just the way he had planned. He just watched as Bonnie fell to the ground in defeat. Derek growled and turned back to normal.**

**"Try to come back later. I'll do worse than what I did to her." Derek said as he slammed the door in Damon's face. Step One was complete, now it was all up to Bonnie to be able to finish off the plan to get Elena back.**

**

* * *

**Out Of Town

Chapter Twenty: Italy ~ Plan A ~ Part Two

Bonnie woke up to a dark cold room. She gasped as she felt to her neck for the gash that had left her dead. She brought her hand up to her neck and felt nothing. It was if she had never been bitten. She exhaled quietly as she remembered that this was where she died, the first time. When Derek ripped into her throat and killing her.

If this plan worked and she made it out alive, Damon was going to get a pain or two. She didn't like the sensation of dying. She sighed, knowing she had to get out of her thoughts and do her one part of this. She quickly thanked Alaric and his special supernatural force prevention ring and carried away to the house, where she saw the book. She had saw this book in a vision when Damon asked her to focus.

It was a spell book for the witch that had just fallen, as much as she knew her name was Maria. Bonnie needed the book to reverse the spell on Elena. Bonnie just hoped that for anyone's sake that Derek had not touched Elena in anyway sexually yet, or Damon was going to rip off everyone's heads. Including hers.

Bonnie quietly walked over to the bedroom where she saw that Elena was fully clothed, asleep on the bed with a bow on her head? She didn't ask as she observed that Derek was in the shower. Probably getting all her damn blood off of him. She scowled at the door before quickly walking to the book, she sighed and realized that her part was done. All she had to do now was leave without being noticed in anyway.

She walked to the window to jump out but was stopped when a hand was placed upon her shoulders. She gasped and turned around to Derek's vengeful eyes.

"And what do you think you're doing?" He asked with a scowl to her. He was only in a towel and his hair dripping wet, he must have heard her hop on to the window.

"Just enjoying the day you know? I needed a good read and saw this was available." Bonnie joked trying to calm the angry lycanthrope down.

"Humor isn't going to get you anywhere sweetheart. I just killed you, how the hell are you standing?" He asked as he pulled her in and rammed her up against the wall. Bonnie gagged as he held on to her throat tightly.

"I don't think that's any of your concern now is it?" Bonnie asked wondering if the spell she used on Damon, worked on werewolves too.

"You're technically breaking and entering now isn't it? Not to mention your friends killed my sister. I think you better start talking before I kill you again." Derek threatened. Bonnie gulped and closed her eyes and she quickly felt his hands slowly releasing her neck as he fell to the ground. Bonnie looked over to Elena and saw that she was stirring in her sleep. Bonnie quickly slipped out the window, letting Derek groan in pain on the ground.

* * *

Bonnie ran to the Villa in which Damon and Alaric were pacing in, awaiting Bonnie to hurry up so the next part of the plan could start. Damon sat on the couch drinking while Ric paced double time as if he were making up for Damon's pacing at the moment.

"So you and Elena?" Ric asked awkwardly. He didn't really know what to say. He and Damon and never really gotten along, except for the rare occasion of actually being able to speak to each other without wanting to murder the other.

"Yeah.." Damon answered as there was a knock on the door and Bonnie entered the house. "I got it guys." She said to them as she sat down on the couch opposite of Damon's.

"About time. How long have you been alive for?" Damon asked. Alaric and Bonnie glared. Damon gave a look of confusion and said, "It was a decent question."

"Only about 20 minutes, I would have been here sooner but I was stopped by Derek. He threatened to kill me, so I did the thing that I do to you to him." Bonnie explained, Damon got it quickly but Alaric cocked his head at her. "What's that?" He asked.

Damon's eyes widened and Bonnie smiled. "How about a quick demonstration for Alaric? I mean I did have to die to do this right?" Bonnie asked in a tone that was almost demonic, but before either of the men could say anything Damon was on the floor yelling out in pain. Bonnie sighed a few seconds after and stopped. Alaric was smiling and so was Bonnie when Damon got back up.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh at Damon, he's in pain, it's so funny." He snapped at the two of them. "Just hurry up and do the damn spell so Alaric and I can do the rest of the plan."

Bonnie smiled, glad to get some of her anger out on Damon, and looked through the spell book and saw the reversal spell, but also a warning.

"It says that the spell might be permanent if she cast this one, and only she can undo the spell." Bonnie said.

"What?" Damon asked with a tightening of his jaw.

"You heard me, but if she still hates you when you go into get her and kill Derek, it's because there is nothing I can do." Bonnie whispered. Damon nodded as Bonnie began to chant, and once again, all Damon could do was hope to god or something out there, that the witch had forgotten to make it permanent.

* * *

**Okay, that's the chapter, a few more to go. **

**YAY! We finally made 20 chapters! **

**Please review in honor of this milestone in this story!  
**

**~Taylor  
**


	21. Italy Plan A Part Three

Okay, so here we go!

Best Review was

OMG! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE UD SOON!

From ilovemomiji

Just because it made me smile on how simple it was, and energetic!

**Previously: **

**"Just hurry up and do the damn spell so Alaric and I can do the rest of the plan."**

**Bonnie smiled, glad to get some of her anger out on Damon, and looked through the spell book and saw the reversal spell, but also a warning.**

**"It says that the spell might be permanent if she cast this one, and only she can undo the spell." Bonnie said.**

**"What?" Damon asked with a tightening of his jaw.**

**"You heard me, but if she still hates you when you go into get her and kill Derek, it's because there is nothing I can do." Bonnie whispered. Damon nodded as Bonnie began to chant, and once again, all Damon could do was hope to god or something out there, that the witch had forgotten to make it permanent.**

* * *

Out Of Town

Chapter 21: Italy ~ Plan A ~ Part 3

Dedicated to ilovemomiji

Damon knew it was a risk going into to save Elena from Derek, but it was a risk he was willing to take. He had just gotten Elena, and to lose her, was hell. And it wasn't even on her free will.

Bonnie had completed the spell as himself and Alaric snuck over to the house, but Alaric being human, continually stumbled and made loud noises, causing Damon to lose his temper.

"Really Alaric? You can't just be stealthy for once in your life?" Damon snapped at him. Ric frowned at Damon but continued walking to the Villa in which Elena was being held captive.

"Your not being any stealthier. You're just walking." Ric snapped back at Damon.

"At least I'm not making any noise." Damon frowned as they reached the Villa. Damon looked into the house and saw that Derek was on the ground in pain. Bonnie's spells worked from a distance, and this would give him the chance to get in and grab Elena, hoping that she remembered that she didn't hate him, at least not anymore.

Damon hopped the window, making quick work of the job as Derek hissed for him to go away, but not being able to stand up to save his life.

"Aw, are you a kitty cat now?" Damon mocked ruffling Derek's hair before grabbing it and pulling it back. Damon smirked as he pulled Derek up to his feet and plunged his hand into his chest. Derek's eyes went wide and he froze. Damon tugged his heart before pulling it completely out and throwing it across the room. Alaric stood there unable to move as he looked at the heart.

"Really Ric? You kill vampires and you can't look at a heart?" Damon asked mockingly. "You're such a wimp." Alaric glared at Damon and said, "Remember I'm the vampire hunter."

"And you remember that I've killed you once, and I could do it again." Damon added before they both set off looking for Elena.

Damon took off down a hallway that seemed to lead to a pool/card room. Damon huffed, not seeing anything there and searched the rest of the Villa, as did Ric.

"Nothing! Where is she!" Damon yelled, getting a sense of Deja Vu. He stopped and Alaric frowned. "We have to find her, what if Derek killed her because he knew you were coming?"

"Then I'll die beside her." Damon threatened as he listened for anything, any sign of Elena whatsoever. After about ten minutes he had heard nothing and if his heart was still beating, it would've stopped. He could smell her scent lingering in the house, but it was covered well, so he couldn't decipher where it was, and there was no response, which meant only one thing. They were too late, Elena was dead.

Damon sighed and a tear somehow escaped it's boundaries of his eyes. Crying was something that he never did, only when his mother had died, but other than that, he was told to stay strong and to never show weakness, but somehow, this one tear, was his humanity and hope as Alaric went to say something he heard a noise.

"Da-" Alaric started but Damon didn't want to deal with Alaric's bromance right now, he was hearing something, finally. He heard another muffled cry from the basement. He cocked his head, he had looked down there, but there was something down there now.

Another muffled noise came that sounded like Elena calling his name.

"Elena?" He called as he bolted down the stairs. He turned the corner quickly to see four doors. He stopped, why hadn't he checked the damn doors? He called out for her again and got a response from the third door. He opened it to see Elena, covered in an herb that allowed the scent to give away, and gagged.

"Elena!" He said as he ran to her and touched the ropes, getting burned in the process. "Damn it!" He hissed as Alaric came down. Elena gave a sigh of relief as Alaric got the message and untied her. Damon smiled as he untied her gag.

Elena looked from Damon to Alaric and smiled, and taking Damon off guard, she jumped on him. Wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing his jawline. "I am so, so, so, so sorry Damon, I don't know why I did what I did!"

"You were being almost compelled by a witch to have your feelings and emotions messed with." Damon explained. Elena smiled and kissed him again. "I love you so much Damon."

"Finally." Damon smirked before responding with "I love you too."

Alaric rolled his eyes and said, "Can I go back to Mystic Falls now?"

Damon and Elena looked over to him with big goofy smiles on their faces and nodded, as Alaric took the time to leave.

"Can we go get Tequila, and just sleep tonight, I don't want to do anything." Elena asked, and Damon nodded, "Sure, but she's going to be in the way of you ogling me all night."

"Same Damon." She smiled to him.

* * *

**5 Years Later:**

Damon was in the backyard of the boarding house, watching Elena play with the 5 year old Tequila, and the new puppy Scotch. He was also an English bulldog, Elena and Damon both decided that Tequila needed someone to play with, while they were doing, well, other things that the dogs couldn't be involved in.

"You done playing with dogs yet?" Damon teased Elena as he put down his regular scotch and walked over to her, grabbing her hands and pulling her up from the bright green grass.

"Nope." Elena teased as she skimmed her thumb over Damon's knuckles, playing with the dark blue stone on Damon's finger. Damon smirked at her as she played with the jewel. "I think you are." He smirked as he grabbed her and pulled her over his shoulders and ran into the house at top speed and placed her on the couch.

"Damon! I was playing with Tequila and Scotch!" She giggled as Damon tickled her sides. Damon smirked and shook his head and gave her a pout. "My heart's bleeding for you." Damon said sarcastically as he went down and gave her a quick teasing kiss.

"Hey! Hey! None of that on the couch! I get that your newlyweds and all, but at least do it upstairs, please!" A female voice came from the kitchen. Damon and Elena both looked up to Katherine and smiled.

"It's my house I can do whatever the hell I want." Damon smirked.

"Salvatore, as in anyone who is named Salvatore owns the place. Since I am one, I think that I have a right to not want the couch soiled." Katherine joked. Yes, it was true, Elena was married to Damon, as was Katherine to Stefan. They'd both had nice receptions but they were sharing the house for the time being.

"But you aren't a true Salvatore." Damon smirked before going back to Elena kissing her again. Katherine huffed and went away. Elena pulled away and said, "I can't believe it's been a week since the wedding, and we still haven't gone on our honeymoon." Elena joked.

Damon cocked his head and smirked at her, looking down at the Lapis Lazuli ring on her finger, as a promise to turn her when it was time, and then to her wedding band that was full of diamonds and a big one in the middle.

He smiled, "Let's go now then. We'll go back to the place where we first started. I'll even get the exact room."

Elena smiled. They were going back out of town, and to New York, where she had first began to feel something for Damon. She smiled again, she couldn't have imagined a better turn out than this.

~Finish~

* * *

**Yes, that was it! I am so sorry to end it there, but it seemed complete. After 21 chapters, and the plot over with, you don't really know what to write, so I gave you a preview into the future! I hope that you enjoyed this story, and that the dedicated fans and readers of this story will review one last time! **

**I love all of you that reviewed and made this (so far) my highest reviewed and viewed story! Thanks! **

**~Taylor**


End file.
